SilverHawk of Isorm
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: His name is Marcus Aragon, he was the son of Dr. Reagan Aragon who conducted a space flight into the deep Quadrant of the galaxy, the mission was a success, he found a new race of organic lifeforms called Isos. 17 years later another lifeform from space attacked Isorm, known as CAI, leader of a new cybernetic race. Will Time force power rangers come to their aid in this war?
1. The First battle on planet Isorm

**Please Read & Review.**

**My science fiction story is a sort of crossover of the power rangers time force with pieces from Tron legacy, Iron man and Flight of the Navigator and a touch of the terminator since there will be machines and cyborgs as well as a mention of the planet Phaelon and an Iron cyber suit in this story so I hope you'll like it.  
This story is about a Human/Iso, an intelligent lifeform from a planet called Isorm which he lives in; his name is Colonel/Dr. Marcus Aragon, a science officer and one of a dozen ranking leaders of two special enforcement groups known as_ Quantum Marine corp and the inter star fighter corp_. And the adventures in time travel, his journey to Earth as well as his people's battle with an electrical life form that seeks to destroy the human race known as C.A.I. and the new machine Empire and the quest to save history.**

**Please note; I don't own power rangers time force but I do own the story of Isorm and this is for entertainment only. So please read it from start to finish and review it.**

It starts on the planet Isorm, which was at the moment in the first day of a world war between the Isos and the Borg, the planet itself was much like Earth but its inhabitants were more advanced as all the other life forms in the 31st century. The year was March 14th, 3017, which was fifteen years after a space ship from Earth made contact with the Isos in Isorm and created a moment in the history of both races as they were not aware of one another's existence until 3002.  
Since that day everything was starting to change for Earth, KO-35, Mirinoi and all other planets with life forms and humans as old ways were brought back and new ways were made in which unites humanity in ways never thought possible until Isorm had a rough start in the year 3017.  
The planet was undergoing a large scale evacuation of its Iso inhabitants.  
The Isos' governments have announced the E-vac operations for half of the planet itself to be evacuated whilst the military along with some scientists stay behind to try and save their planet from the oncoming threat from the energy space storm coming their way. The Evacuation was a success as a dozen ships was at a distance when the unexpected happened; the space storm flew right into the planet's atmosphere, striking down and channelling its energy and the artificial life form into the evacuated area of Isorm.

The story then moves to the time of night in neighbourhood of a city called Silver Hills in the year 1989, a six year old girl was in her bed peacefully when a shadow of a figure passed by her window and then wakes her up in the middle of the night. She got up from her bed and went to the window to see that the dark figures were a man and a boy, they were standing out in the open of their backyard, and the two looked so conspicuous like they were not from around here.  
Curious about the two figures she left the window, walking to the door she checked for any one awake before she tiptoed out of her room through the hallway. By the time she was outside at the back door of her house, the man and the boy revealed to be young Marcus Aragon and his father Dr. Reagan Aragon as they were checking the area was clear of people's eyes, Reagan pulled out a small walkie-talkie. As he called to his ship and ordered for them to teleport up to the ship in a couple of minutes, the little girl stepped out into the open long enough for Marcus to turn and see the girl looking at them when the disappeared when absorbed in a ring of light which sent them to space, leaving the girl standing in surprise that they had performed a magic trick in front of her.

It was then on seeing those people disappear that would intertwine her fate in the future itself, still standing outside the girl approached the spot where the two people disappeared and saw no marks or any trap doors underneath which told her that she wasn't imagining it at all. Knowing that her parents would not believe this story she decided to keep to herself and not speak of it but keep it in mind so that she would find out who those people were someday and more.  
Meanwhile, growing up in Isorm and visiting Earth only now and again through time, witnessing the works of earth's Power Rangers and recording their history for Isorm's database, Marcus grew to liking Earth as well as Isorm so much that he decided to go in time to the 1997.  
Once on the plains in a place called Turtle cove, he disguised himself using a special disguise control which changed his clothes into normal, casual 20 century clothes which matched the type he chose for himself. Spending the last seven months on earth he learned a lot about the 20th century. He learned to adapt into the community, using his special learning skills to better gain grades and commendation so that he can get a job as a science teacher to make a living. He continued his work listening to the stories of different Power Rangers coming to earth to save mankind and the universe in secret as the rangers did and more, leading a double life of his own.

It was in that time within the year when he met a young girl named Sylvia Paige, she was an astrophysicist, an astronomer and an open person as well who taught part time physics and star constellations whilst in general she use to wonder about life on other planets as well as earth in her spare time, in all she was the most terrific girl that he had ever met. They've met in the end of a class session on the day of spring when he was giving a lecture of space and the universe, and at that moment of their first meeting they decided to go out for a coffee. They sat down and talked together for over an hour before they decided to go out to dinner and then went to a movie.  
It was after their first date together; they started dating once every two weeks for eight months through to 1998 and close to 1999. They spent what hours they had doing different activities like Pool, and video games and all sorts of fun activities whilst doing one project together after another.

Their life was good for the time as they contemplated about moving in together until something unexpected happened. one day when Sylvia was out into town after finishing work she saw Marcus going into an alleyway, curious about his behavior she went and followed him to the ally. going deep into the alley she was near the edge which led to a back way when she saw some kind of light. it was bright and extroardinary, yet it reminded her of a small part of her childhood event that she saw as a young one, the next thing he knew was that Marcus had disappeared. Feeling surprised and at the same time a little frightened by what she saw, immediately took a seat in the nearest chair she could find as she thought about what had just happened. she sat on the seat for over a while when she heard a beeping sound coming from Marcus' office. Following the beeping, she entered Marcus' office, coming to his desk she opened the draws there until she found a small device which was clearly alien like and was more advanced than others, it was like the size of a big round calculator but was thick and it had message attached to it.

She read the message which was basically instructions on it, it said.

_Place the communicator on the desk and push the button in the middle of it, a message from me will show itself automatically, I promise you that it won't hurt you if you wish to know the truth about me._

_Marcus._

Sylvia looked down on the communicator as she held the letter in her hand, thinking whether or not to activate the communicator and find out more about her boyfriend who is obviously not really human but still had not harmed her at all during their time together. Knowing that she'll have to be cautious about what she was going to find in this communicator she hoped that it would not be anything bad. After some thought and a while of soul searching, she decided to follow the instructions and learn more about her boyfriend, the choice she hoped to embrace as a gift. She went to the windows and closed the curtains and the door so that no one would see what was happening at this moment.  
Once all windows were shut, Sylvia sat down at the desk, taking a deep breath to keep calm about what she was about to do and then with one push of the button she activated the communicator. she leaned back a few seconds before it activated and opened up with two rectangular parts sticking out before a pole sprouted from each part and on comes a projection screen of some kind, she looked on it for a moment before a message came into the screen and Marcus' head was shown like an image on a computer.

It spoke; "Hello Sylvia, I wasn't sure how to explain what you have seen today, so I will tell you the truth. If you've seen me vanish in a flash of light, then you'll believe me and you'll know that what I will tell you is true. Now the fact is that I'm not really from around here, I'm actually from another world which is much more advanced than you could imagine. I'm an Iso, Sylvia, from a planet called Isorm which is about a thousand light hears deep in space and the reason your people haven't heard of it yet is because it hasn't been discovered yet. Now I'd probably understand if you're overwhelmed by this information so I will stop here.  
Just so you can take the time to process about what I am and where i'm from, but there's a small thing that i must ask, its to keep this a secret. not for me but for yourself, because I know that society would likely lock you away somewhere and you won't be able to see me again. But if you want to know more about me and about where i'm from, I ask that you wait for me, i'll be gone for at least six months in your time to perform a mission. if you don't want to see me then I will stay as far away from you as possible so you can persue someone else and start a life with him. that's all I can give you; a choice which is my last gift. make your choice but do not tell anyone about what you have seen or about my being, otherwise your life would be in ruin as mine will be as well, I just want to best for you dear Sylvia. End of transmission."

After the screen went blank with the message delivered, Sylvia sat on the seat thinking how surprised she was about finding out that her Boyfriend was a lifeform from another world and more. she found it hard to believe and a part of her was probably thinking about leaving him for good but the other part wanted to know more of Marcus, now that his secret was open to her so in the end her heart told her to stay. On making her decision she sighed, closing her eyes before she whispered. "I love you, Marcus. I always will."

**Meanwhile on Isorm,**

the war between the soldiers of Quantum Marine resistance of Isorm and the cybernetic drones of the CAI-Borg was still running its cycle as hundreds of borg drones were being built using both synthetic and organic components of their victims in battle. Dozens of battles fought in different parts the battle fields which was all around.  
Pockets of Iso warriors struggle each day taking out the soldiers one by one, using hand to hand combat techniques and plasma pulse weapons of their own design from underground bunkers and secret labs with spare parts.  
So far the war has become more and more threatening and dire, within the time which was four years into the war the Mutants were drawn into this great conflict, and in that fight most mutants allied with the Quantum Marines were lost to the Borg's assimilation but their efforts had achieved victory.  
The remaining Isos were beginning to turn the tide of the battle by the year of Hope; 3021.  
Within two more years that have passed, the four Generals of the Iso resistance were growing a little desperate for the end of the war so they can reinstall the Iso community and bring back their fair culture. But it seemed dire for the scientists to develop anything that could help push the tide further and end the war on its tracks until Dr Reagan Aragon, who is now a science officer and also a military commander in the rank of captain and a human married to an Iso named Corrie algor, who is also a military officer, volunteered to aid in ending this war with a special operation to shut down the CAI-borg completely. Using a special EM-Flux bomb Aragon would create a shockwave which would disable all the borg on half the planet.

The special group under Aragon's command were sent out on their mission on february 18th, they went over the walls and headed through enemy territory taking out each Borg drone that came against them when meeting a small pocket of resistance fighters from the underground, who led them to path that lead to the collective hive complex which is guarded by automatic turrets that fire on any lifeform not of the borg on sight. once the group was near the Borg Central collective Complex, Reagan Aragon called his group for a huddle. Reagan was the one to speak in the middle.  
"Alright troops, the first thing the borg will do is focus their skills on building their new ships in the outer fields within range of the collective central whilst a few borg stay as guards to protect the main computer core, the problem is that if we should set off the bomb outside the complex the emp will short circuit the borg drones outside but the shielding of the complex will protect their leader CAI, in which the rest of the borg will still be in control. Marcus" said Reagan.

"I'd agree with your method so there is two ways to take out CAI and the rest of the borg, there's planting the EM-Flux bomb into the hive and shutting down all communications before detonating the bomb and there's another method."

"Hmm I believe so, now within the hive there are three plasma coolant tanks surrounding the main computer core, the second part of the plan would be to plant a bomb in one of them along with special C-4 bombs in the core and escape from the complex before detonating the bombs in the distance."

"Excellent, the plasma coolant will liquify any organic material on contact in the hive which would be our best chance to delay the borg from attacking any escapees." said one of the soldiers named Feist.

"But there will be only a dozen Cyborgs which will not be entirely organic and there will be a risk that our weapons will not be effective on their armour." said the second soldier named Khory.

"Yes but like all cybernetic lifeforms, they cannot live without their leader who controls the cyborgs as well as the borg drones which cannot survive without their organic components. So be sure to shoot the cyborgs with grenade launchers or palnt grenades some where near their collarbones if you can, that's you're best bet for destroying the cyborgs." said Marcus.

"Our Techno crew have already distributed standard light armour piercing rounds for all rifles and guns should the borg adapt to any phased plasma pulse rifles we fire on. So it would be a secondary line of tactical advantage for our attack on the cyborgs, advance reinforcements will come quickly so we'll be able to take out at least twenty drones and warriors at most." said the Sgt Echo.

"Indeed sgt. Echo, and just one more thing, before we go in soldiers, you may encounter Iso people who have already been assimilated and some borg warriors and drones who were once old friends of ours, so don't hesitate to shoot to kill or fire on them. Believe me you'll probably be doing them a favour as much as you'll do the same for me." said Reagan

"I agree father, now let's go." said Marcus, before he led the group into the access panels into the complex. They went further into the complex, passing through the armour and workrooms around before they were close to the main computer room. that was when things went wrong as the Borg started attacking, thus starting a fight between the borg and Reagan's group. But unfortunately their mission was soon turned into a complete failure as one such Borg who was apart of CAI himself had led an ambush on the team and led the attack. When the team were killed in the fight with the Borg, only a few who survived the battle were spared to be taken prisoner whilst the weapon was destroyed.

The one who had led the assault was called Ecartus of CAI-Borg, surgically altered he was known to be the general of the collective's powerful army. After the fight the prisoners were taken to the complex's prison where there were a few individuals, some were of the borg and some were mostly robots and Cyborgs. The rest of the prisoners were mostly depicted of Humans, mutants and Isos, all were put in group cells or lone cells to await either assimilation or execution.

During the captivity Marcus was visited by Ecartus. "Hello Marcus Aragon," he said.

Marcus looked up and then asked. "How do you know my name?"

"We have scanned records and detailed files that were left behind during this evacuation of your planet, it was a smart move you had made and it was almost seemed lost until we have found a few who knew of you, particularly the person whose body I inhabit at the moment. I am Ecartus of CAI-Borg. You are a child of this world and of earth are you not?" Ecartus asked.

"Yes, I am and I say on behalf of the human race that the people will not yield to your power."

"Resistance is futile, we only wish to raise quality of life for all species above and beyond."

"Well Begging your pardon but a lot of lifeforms like their so called Species the way they are and I like them the way they are as well." said Marcus, Ecartus looked on him with a small touch of interest before he spoke.  
"Such a narrow vision you have like the rest of the prisoners here. You will soon become one with the Borg." Ecartus then left the cell leaving Marcus alone. It seemed like all hope was lost for the remainders of the group and the prisoners of the complex until April 15th 3023 and all things have changed. A rescue mission headed by a human named Randall Serrick and Circuit, the former robotic Owl and friend of the Time Force Power Rangers who has since been downloaded into an android body in order to provide more services as an Aid for the Isos, was initiated and sent into the machine fortress.

It was a long and epic battle for the rescue team as they fought hard in their rescue attempt which had proved to be brutal with many fighting the Borg and its cyborg drones with armour piercing rounds, special grenades and explosives as well as hand to hand combat in their fight. During the mission only a few Isos were able to be rescued from assimilation whilst Randall and Circuit. After a brief fight with Ecartus which they both used martial art techniques, they were able to take him and subdue him into shutting down for the time being when Circuit used his special taser to short circuit his mind frying whatever chip was inside his head. But whilst the rescue team were evacuating, Reagan Aragon stayed behind with a few mutant, Iso and Human escapees and to fight the Iso-Borg drones on his own. "Go, troops" he shouted to the ones falling back. "Come on soldiers, hold the line just for a few moments." he shouted to the mutatnts and Humans who fought at his side against the Borg warriors as he shot each borg drone until his ammo ran low like the rest of the line and they were all forced to go in and fight in hand to hand combat with them.

By the time rescue team had escaped the complex in their own few ships, the line had broken and prisoners were assimilated whilst some were executed and used for spare parts for the Borg. In the end Dr Aragon was taken and there fore was presumably assimilated into the hive mind of CAI itself and notably the man who was of three people; man of great vision, a good soldier and one of the three astronaut explorers who discovered Isorm in the year 3002, was deemed killed in action having given his own life in saving his son Marcus Aragon, one of the Iso members of his crew and an Iso freedom fighter who survived the attack on Isorm during the rise of CAI as well as a few mutants.

In the space infirmary the remnants of Reagan Aragon's group were recovering from their wounds whilst Ecartus who was a young Iso man when was assimilated into the collective and was given his name by CAI, was subdued for testing until Circuit was able to make a neural connection with the Borg collective and also to bring the man back to life, it was difficult at first since it was not attempted before. It was after a long while they were able to find out the person and bring him back eventually breaking the Borg's hold on him, they were also able to identify the person himself. His name was Jamus Aladainos Temple. When Jamus was finally able to wake up from his dormant state he was in a bit of a shock to feel alive after such a horrible ordeal when he was assimilated.

He was in the emergency Medical room when he noticed the medical team all around him, when one of them stated that his vital signs are stable the others were releived for a moment until one of them asked for his name. His first response as an Iso was in a slow voice; "Jamus Aladainos Temple, a civilian of Cryce city in what is known as the Borg territory."

"And how are you feeling right now Jamus?" asked the doctor, Jamus looked at his cybernetic endoskeletal hand and down to his lege before he responded by saying. "I don't feel much but almost human as well as an Iso, with just a bit of a headache and a sore eye of course, and I feel like i've been in an agonising dream and more."

"Don't worry son, we'll get you to sick bay, we wont have any trouble getting those implants out, but if you like to keep some of those prosthetic limbs we'll leave them in and maybe add some new parts to it if you like. can you tell me how much do you remember about your ordeal with the Borg?" asked the doctor. Jamus started to tremble at the thought of those horrible memories that he experienced and was able to respond a few words which he wanted to say. "Everything, i've experienced all that Ecartus had done." The doctors looked at one another for a while before they then took Jamus to sick bay for surgery.

After a couple of days of surgical repair and reconfiguration for his prosthetic limb, the operation was successful, Jamus was now lying in bed when he came around from his sleep for the first time since before he was assimilated into the collective by CAI himself, Randall Sarrick was standing at the side of his bed when he woke up and he saw the man who saved his life.

Randall; "I was afraid you might not recover from your ordeal, the doctors found some nanobots and implants in your system but they were able to take them out during the surgery and plant in some circuit wires which can enable you to feel anything in your hand, so you should consider yourself lucky that you weren't completely dead."

Jamus; "I'm relieved to know that you risked a lot to save Marcus and us, I was afraid that I'd be Ecartus of Borg for far too long. You should have seen what they do to mutants and the humans, it was a unimaginably horrific experience, but at least I've gained a perspective on our enemy and the knowledge of how to fight them."

Randall; "Well I've seen worse in my time as a mutant myself, so I'll tell you about myself whilst we're both here and you can tell me about your years in that city..." Jamus gave a nod to this and listened as Randall Serrick spoke about his past as the mutant criminal Ransik. Whilst Randall told his story about his life and Jamus listened to every word carefully and told his story, Marcus was in his own bed, looking in pain for the loss of his own father.  
When his mother had visited early, she was relieved that her son was alive but was heart broken to find out that her husband Reagan gave his life to save his crew and the prisoners of the Borg Central Fortified Complex. After a while she went and thanked Randall Serrick for saving her son, which Randall nodded in acceptance of her gratitude while Marcus was left to recover for a day or two before he had to go to his base for debriefing of his experience within the Borg grounds.

**Inside the Borg complex**

Whilst Marcus Aragon and civilian war veteran Jamus Temple were recovering from their wounds, the Borg were at work with a new borg drone, using Reagan Aragon's corpse to add new cybernetic parts in the process of assimilation as other machines were building a new cybernetic body for their leader as well as other new machines for security purposes.  
Darkness and heat fumed around the rooms and cells, hallways and the bridges of the Complex as the machines worked day and night creating new robot and Cyborgs for the purpose of Infiltration and elimination of the Iso resistance so it can move on to its next set of goals which is to find those who have information on all the other planets within the universe.  
Its main goal was not only to take over the galaxy, but to conquer every form of life in its ultimate quest to achieve Perfection.

**The story continues on the Next cha****pter so turn the page and have a little read into it as it gets more exciting. hope you liked this chapter, please give some of your thoughts and reviews for this book. so Keep an open mind for there will be more on Silverhawk of Isorm.**


	2. Into exile and beyond through Time

_**The second chapter of the story of Isorm, I may not own the power rangers time force, but i do own the Isos and the Borg in this story. Its a little short within writing so Have a little read about it and decide what you like about it because I have been thinking long and worked hard on it for over a month. that's all folks.**_

After losing his father to the C.A.I Borg, Marcus and his mother were in despair as well as pain so he told her that he will be going to earth for sometime so that he can regain his spirits again and go back into the fight again before the war can be finished. The Iso command and their superiors granted him permission on mentioning it would be what his father would have wanted him to do. So he went back in time to the year 1999, only seven months after Sylvia Paige had discovered that her boyfriend was an Alien life form from another planet.

In 1999, Sylvia paige had kept her as she promised Marcus since the day she found out about him, and has been waiting six months for him to come back from his mission on his planet. It wasn't until the seventh month when she received a phone call from Marcus on her mobile phone. She was at home when she answered the phone. "Hello?"

Marcus; "Sylvia, its Marcus."

Sylvia was in all stunned when she heard his voice; "Marcus, is that you?"

Marcus; "That's right, long time no see to you Syl, so How are you doing?" she responded by saying that she was doing fine for the past six months and has kept his secret eversince as she promised him and said that although he was an alien from another planet, It was very good to hear from him again after a long time. Marcus could tell by the sound of her voice that she had come to terms with what he was and so he asked if she was free this week to meet up for a coffee together. Sylvia was relieved to hear his voice on the phone for it was a long time since he heard from him, which was good for her to come to terms with her discovery and was more than happy to see him again.

Sylvia; "Meet me at the local coffee shop in Turtle cove, tomorrow at eleven, is that an ok time?"

Marcus; "Yes it sounds good to me, we can talk then if you want."

Sylvia; "Sure, Oh and Marcus Its really good to hear from you again."

Marcus; "Its good to hear from you too, especially after the events that passed. Anyways I'll explain it to you in detail tomorrow."

Sylvia; "I'll hold you to your word, you know I still love you even if you are a life form from space."

Marcus: "Yes, and I love you, which has kept me strong for so long. otherwise I wouldn't come back to see you again. Goodbye Sylvia." Sylvia said her goodbye before she hung up her phone.

The next day was bright and warm in the cafe as the city of turtle cove was peaceful and wholesome, Marcus was in the caffe shop having arrived early after it opened up for business. He continued to wait for thirty minutes since the shop opened at 9:00am. He sat in the corner of the cafe as it was the only secluded place for him and Sylvia to talk together about his past and his being, in his hand he held a cup of white coffee which was still warm in his hand. sipping it now and again his coffee was half empty when he saw Sylvia come into the cafe, dressed in a normal white top with a heather like coloured skirt she looked so casual for a woman he had not seen in years in his time where as it was months for her. She looked around for him until he waved his hand for her, She drew a half smile before she approached the table Marcus was sitting at. When Marcus stood up he extended his hand for her to shake which she was hesitant to do but she took it anyways and sat down on the chair opposite from him.

Marcus; "I wasn't sure if you would actually come, especially after the event of six months ago."

Sylvia; "Well I was frightened at first when I was overwhelmed with that knowledge you had shown me on the day you left, and it just made me want to run and never look back again." her voice had a hint of tense but was steady.

Marcus; "What Kept you from running?"

Sylvia paused for a moment before she spoke; "A thought, of what I could learn from a person like yourself who is not from this planet, as an academic and a scientist a part of me just wanted to at least give you a chance to tell me more. I do promise that I would keep it secret between us as i've probably seen other people who were smart for their own good, who felt that an alien who could speak was just nothing more than a science experiment for their labs. in the end it just didn't matter what i'd protest, I just don't want you to think that we are all so savage."

Marcus nodded in understanding; "I understand, otherwise I would never reveal myself to anyone at all, I've learned a lot from the world here as well as such unknowable things that loads of people believe in and more. I'm aware that you have so many questions for me."

Sylvia wasn't going to lie about his awareness so she spoke truly; "Yes I do Marcus, but before we could get answers, would you let me buy you a cup of coffee and we could have a chat together."

Marcus; "As long as you don't attempt to drug me or anything."

Sylvia; Why would I want to drug you, when I've known you as a person for almost a year? I mean is what you told me before you revealed your true identity, all true when we were together."

Marcus; "In honesty I give you my word that I have been faithful in the truth Sylvia, I can assure you that what I told you was the truth. I swear it on my father's grave as he is dead now, which is one of the reasons i'm here."

Sylvia: "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. can I still buy you that coffee?" Marcus nodded in response. Sylvia;"Ok, I'll be right back." she stood up turned and went to the counter, she spent two minutes ordering two lattes for her table before she paid for the lattes. Marcus had just about finished his cup when Sylvia came back to the table, she sat down on her chairs whilst the latte's were being made.

Sylvia; "The lattes are on their way. so is it alright if I can ask my first question?"

Marcus; "Of course, take your time I mean we have a whole day between us so ask away." Sylvia giggled at that remark before she begun asking him about where he's from.

Marcus began explaining himself and where he came from through the time when their latte's arrived, He showed her a small portable computer Scouter which was radically advanced for a small computer-eye piece, she inspected it for a while before she asked if she could try it on. Marcus nodded before saying to her that all the answers will be shown on the eye piece. He instructed her to place the eye piece at the right side of her head near her eye and press a small button on the side base of the scouter which she did. She took a sip from her latte before she pressed the button activated it. What she saw through her right eye was surprising as loads of information concerning basic facts like from the Planet Isorm to where Marcus was really from, was shown to her. For a while she learnt a lot from Marcus' origin to when he is from, and found that he was from the year 3023 which was a thousand and twenty three years in the future.

Through the computer she absorbed loads of data for a couple of minutes whilst Marcus took a few sips from his latte, eventually after she had all the information she needed, she deactivated the computer and let out a sigh of surprise. She drew a small smile, opening her left eye which she closed and then finally she spoke out. "So are you from a different world in the future?"

Marcus; "Yes, if you believe what you have seen through the computer."

Sylvia pulled the portable computer off her head whilst she spoke. "Oh, I think i might just start to believe in the impossible since this computer of yours might just shown me what you've seen, so listen do you want to maybe go somewhere so we could talk in private?"

Marcus looked around the cafe before back at Sylvia. "It's probably a good idea, do you think we could take the latte's with us?" Sylvia nodded. Marcus smiled standing up, he went to the counter and he asked if he could get the latte's in take away. Soon the waiter approached the table and picked up the cups, Sylvia nodded to the waiter before he took them away and then she stood up, slinging her back over her shoulder.

She walked to the counter where Marcus waited for the latte's when two plastic cups came with lids on them. Marcus took them and paid a two dollar tip as a thanks to the waiter before they took the cups and left together.

After a while they walked a little slowly across the streets, talking about the events of the past six months and then to the subject of Isorm. But as they walked together along the streets during daylight, Sylvia was looking a little uneasy like she had a deep dark secret which had lasted for a long time, so after finding out that her dreams were true and with her new found courage she confronted Marcus with her question. Sylvia; "Marcus, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Marcus; "Alright, you may ask."

Sylvia; "On one of your trips to this planet through time, did you ever encounter anyone who might have just seen you for a moment before you travelled back."

Marcus; "Oh, well there was one person which saw me, it happened in 1989, there was a girl who was walking outside the back door of her house and she was almost six year's old and I saw her watching us teleport back home. I never knew who that girl was but all I've known was her face when she saw us disappear."

Sylvia was silent for a moment when she remembered the night in 1989 when she first saw that boy, she didn't think that the boy was actually the man who was with him and now his answer confirmed her belief, so she looked on him when he asked her. "Why did you ask me this question?"

Sylvia; "Because I wanted to know for sure if you were the little boy of whom i saw in my parents' backyard, who vanished in that flash of light and never came back until now. you were that little boy."

Marcus; "What, you mean the little girl I saw in that time was you?"

Sylvia nodded; "In person and all grown up, I never knew that you existed all this time. I never told anyone about what i've seen otherwise my parent's would have thought i was a bit childish but i kept the memory which has inspired me to go through astrophysiology and astronomy, to study the stars and to be an astronaut." Marcus was just as bewildered by the revelation she had given him in the fact that they met before in time and again years later.

Sylvia came closer to Marcus and raised her hands to his face, caressing it as she spoke; "If it's any constellation I've never stopped loving you even as a child, I've dreamt about you a few times, probably before we met and you were there waiting for me. I didn't know why you didn't try to find me even if you didn't think I existed, but I do understand now that you kept your Iso secret to protect us and me. So now you won't have to protect your secret alone, because we've both kept the same secret from each other, I think its time that we work together to protect each other. So I propose that we share this secret together and that if you decide to go to Iso and your time, will you take me with you."

Marcus smiled at her proposal for a moment; "I would be happy to take you to my world and time, but what about your father? He might need you here."

Sylvia; "Marcus my father passed away over two months ago, he told me that if he's gone you'll be the only family I have left. I can tell you, I have nothing left in this world or in the future, except you, you're my future now if you'll accept it."

Marcus raised his hand to tough her face, holding it in his palm for a moment whilst they stood and he spoke; "Then you'll always have me in your heart as you'll be in my heart. So would you like to learn more about Isorm over dinner and maybe day by day after school?"

Sylvia nodded smiling as she and Marcus leaned in on one another. "Yes I do, Iso. but we'll take it slow and see what we can learn from each other. We'll save your home together if all things go well for us."

"Agreed." was what Marcus said before he kissed her passionately and long, holding her in his arms. After a moment they continued on the long walk to their home, knowing that they'll have adventures on Isorm and across time itself.

Over the two years that followed, Marcus and Sylvia had been living on Earth, starting off a double life, living their normal careers as teachers whilst send coordinated strategies and messages to Isorm command and remnants of Isorm militias outside the borders in the future as well as Ideas to create em pulse rifles to fight against the Borg, a race that Sylvia had learned from Marcus, on knowing this she found out about his father's death and his assimilation.  
They also learned from Isorm command that Dr. Reagan Aragon become not only a borg, but one of a few who now speaks for C.A.I. and the Borg in a couple of months on that year the Isorm resistance commanders has enlisted her into the ranks of the Starfighter corp. to serve in the fight on learning that she use to read about machines through fiction and novelty. In term for her part, she had provided some knowledge of how to fight them using hand to hand combat techniques and coordinated procedures so the Isos won't be defenseless in any coming attack.

It was then on January 17th after dating together for ten months into the Millenium that Marcus had asked Sylvia to marry her in which she accepted with all her heart and within a month they were married in a private ceremony, living together in a quiet house near Silver hills, where they'll be able to continue their research as well as help the Isos in the continuing war.

_**Isorm in the year 3023**_

The outside of the Isorm Border walls was a complete wasteland of deserted ships and cars, buildings and blocks and all sorts of house like places which seemed to stretch on over half of the planet itself. some buildings were torn apart for constructions as well as to flush out any guerrilla Isos, whilst some roads were still in use for transportation on roads.  
On the clear fields distant from the abandon cities of Isorm, A battle was starting between Iso guerrilla troops and a technical cybernetic life form army. Crushing skulls beneath their tracks, robotic tanks open a full-frontal assault on the Isos, Mutants and humans, who are all trained to make use of what shelter the ruined terrain offers them. Flying aircraft search the ground for targets, as Borg warrior androids sweep the terrain at places the tanks cannot access. Although they suffer heavy losses, the soldiers in Resistance groups outside the border walls manage to destroy several tanks, aircraft and androids. They even use hover cars and newly built race cars provided by the Resistance inside the walls as crude assault vehicles, but the machines lasers are accurate and unrelenting.

**On the city's base on the other side of the Border wall.**

Recovering from her pain for the loss of her beloved husband Reagan, Corrie was inside the lab most of the time receiving data from Marcus' transmission messages as well as instructions which she pased on to her technician team. But at one point in the year 2000 when Sylvia came with Marcus to Isorm through time, Corrie got the chance to meet Sylvia in person, they got to know each other for a few weeks spending sometime in the labs and outside the compound, heading out to parks and areas of their beautiful lands, during the day out when she told of her son's marriage and was in good spirit for him, telling her how proud of him that she was, Marcus nodded in acceptance of her comment and enjoyed the moments of the day.  
It was a good month on Isorm in the 31st Century for Sylvia and Marcus spending it with his mother before they had to return to earth in the year 2000.  
On the day that they left for their home on Earth in the year 2000, Corrie gave them her blessing for their marriage and wished them all the best for them and may trinity be with them as theystep into the 21st century and into the new events to come.  
Nowadays Corrie was in her labs for the whole of the day until she received a visit from Randall Serrick, who stood at the entrance.  
"Randall, I didn't expect to see you in this lab." Corrie said, after hearing someone come in and turned to see him.

"I never come to some places like the lab, it brings up memories of earth which remind me of what I use to be years back. may I come in?" Randall said, waiting at the doorway. Corrie nodded granting him entrance into the lab and he went across, passing tables with computers and science equipment as well as monitors and controls, communicators all around the walls and tables until he came to a table near Corrie.

"I just thought I'd pay you a visit since we hardly spoke since I brought your son back to base on the last mission." Randall said.

"Well I appreciete your taking the time to see me, I rarely had any visitors except my brother and others who come to pay their respects for my late husband's demise." said Corrie. Randall nodded in understanding her appreciation as she continued. "Although I was cheered up by my son and his fiance's visit back here in our time to announce their engagement."

Randall gave a chuckle at the mention of Marcus' engagement as the word brought up the memory of his daughter Nadira's engagement along with other memories. "I do know what it's like to hear about an engagement of one's child, you see about a long time ago back when I was Ransik the mutant in my days, I found that my daughter was dating the Time force Blue Ranger."

"Really?" asked Corrie. "Indeed, and I once got him into treating her right and protecting her until he broke up with her. I guess due to circumstances as I was at war with the Power rangers and the human race they couldn't be together, but in time my daughter began to question her ways when she delivered a human baby at one point and then her heart was changed, like she was delivered from her evil side and she became good.  
I almost lost her because of my hate for humans and so I turned myself in for what i had done."

"How horrible, but yet you did the right thing for yourself and your daughter."

"Yes, but what was most horrible was my troubled past as I was taught to Hate humans by their fear and actions. I never loved any human until I met one who loved me and in turn I loved her. But unfortunately fate had a cruel hand when she died giving birth to a daughter, Nadira who is now like her mother, kind and compassionate to others like she was to me before she passed on and I took up being a criminal and a mutant leader of the 31st century."

"Hmm, you had such a horrible life. You know from what I've learned of earth, I found that some lifeforms that are organic and some not organic but have big dangerous minds, these kind of lifeforms can sometimes be the most evil kind because they have no hearts which shows they are sadistic as that of an ordinary human killer. What was done to you was monstrous in that time and the world was not ready to harbour any other mutant creature." said Corrie.  
"Indeed it was because Science and the work of the humans created the monster." Randall agreed with Corrie.

"At least we Isos do not resort to bio-genetic engineering. To us its too primative, we prefer the old fashioned way like some other humans on Earth and more, which is why I'm grateful for having Marcus as my son." Corrie explained as Randall looked to the floor, nodding whilst he listened before he looked up to her and smiled to her. "And I'm much grateful for having Nadira as my daughter, you know she's also acting as a representative for Mutant democracy?"  
"Hmm, I've heard of it for a time before the war, they were good days for the mutant race."  
Corrie was silent as she looked on Randall and to her desk for a moment before she looked up and then spoke.  
"Randall, may I ask if you are doing anything later on tonight?"

The question caught Randall almost offguard as he was going to ask her the same question, but he regained composure and then spoke about his activity confidently. "Well I was going to sit on a small hill to see the meteor showers pass into space, I was going to ask if you'd like to join me but I-"  
"I'd like to come and see the meteor shower with you, as long as you bring a drink for us with you and maybe we'll share some more stories about our past together." Corrie cut him off midsentence as she gave him her answer.  
Randall drew a small grin then and spoke. "Good then we are on, so I will pick you up at your apartment block around seven?" asked Randall.  
"Seven is good, I want to catch the first glimpse of the meteor shower as it flies in the skies." Corrie answered and they shook on it before Randall said. "Then its a date." Corrie nodded in agreement.  
Randall then walked off to the doorway whilst Corrie sat on her chair as she thought about her date with Randall.  
The first date she's been on in a long time since she met Reagan in the year 3002 on the day of first contact with the Iso race.

Later that night when Randall arrived at the right time at Corrie's apartment block she came out looking so beautiful before she went out with him and spent the whole of the night seeing the meteor shower and talking together. From here on end they started dating like they were of young age, beginning a relationship which made them both strong and capable of performing their duties in the war against the Borg.

**Back on Earth**

The following year was 2001, Which was the year that the Time force Power rangers made their appearance time travelling far from the Year 3000.  
What would happen if Marcus were to meet with a few of the rangers of whom he has a history with, and those of whom he knows in his time?  
Would his actions corrupt the timeline in which has led to the foundation of Isorm?  
Meanwhile the events of Time force was running its course from the reign of Ransik's terror to his arrest in the Year 3000. But what the power rangers of Time Force didn't know at the moment was the paths between the Isos and time force was about to collide and intertwine, since Marcus has history with one such ranger whose name was Alex Drake, the former time force ranger and the security escort of Doctor Reagan Aragon before he died fighting Cai and his Borg warriors. it was also he who taught Marcus some lessons in his life and had introduced him to the Xybrian known as Trip Regis and other power rangers in the future, one of whom has become a good friend of his and more.

**I hope you like this new Chapter and its details. Although it sounds very surprising Marcus did meet the former time force power rangers and has known so much more about them as his people have learnt of them eversince the first ones came to be. That's enough for now, but there will be more details on the ****next Chapter of this story, so stay tuned and send some reviews for this chapter. ****Please note Still; I don't own power rangers time force but I do own the story of Isorm.**


	3. Close encounters with Time force rangers

**Chapter**_** 3. This is a small scene in which will have a mention of the rangers as well as other things. so please note that this is for entertainment so **__**I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Silver Hills Valley 2001 **_

Two years had passed, but the two years was special for Marcus and Sylvia Page Aragon as their marriage was only the beginning of their new adventures in Silver hills in the 21st century.  
For months They've worked together leading their double lives as a couple since they got back together, working on cover stories and new lies for those around them and the ones they love to protect them from any harm or any confusion.  
During the last six months on Earth, Sylvia and Marcus were also working on some new designs for a new special cybernetic suit, using the knowledge that Jamus Temple had provided them from his experience with the Borg, and the technology sent from the future as well as tools and technology in the 21st century to create it for testing in which to use in the extreme combat situations which would help them fight the Borg, sending the input to the future in secret they managed to maintain a simple image as a cover to hide their true colours.  
But when two Isos who were sent earlier to assist Marcus in his project landed in the year 2000, Sky marshal Commander Russo of the Iso Quantum marine corp, working with the Iso resistance on Isorm had lost contact with thier ship. After hours of waiting and no response being made, he sent a transmission to inform Marcus and Sylvia of the situation, that the ship crash landed on a remote location in the fields just outside Silver hills.

In the backyard of their new home Marcus was spending his vacation time sitting enjoyng the summer's sun whilst Sylvia was doing some reading on a book that Marc bought for her earlier, she was just finishing a fourth chapter of the book when a peeper went off, signalling a call from Iso resistance in the future. Standing up from her chair she went out side to call Marcus in as the peeper continued to go off like a telephone.  
"Marcus, we got a call coming through. its from Isorm in the future." She said, Marcus sat up to look at her before he stood up and went inside, moving from the back door to the desk he pulled the draws and took out the communicator. He planted it into his laptop and then activated it, then commander Russo's face appeared on screen after the computer was turned on. "Commander Russo, we didn't expect to see you online."

Russo. "I wish i could have called online to check on how my two new recruits are doing, Its been so long since I heard you came back and re-enlisted into the resistance. And I've heard some good results about the new Cyber suit you two were working on."

"Well sit the tools that you sent over have been a good help to me and Sylvia." said Marcus.

"That's what i like to hear, our war had been going slow but we are almost close to victory, its only a matter of time. In the meantime I've had a call by visitor from Earth, She's online waiting to speak with you before we get to that, I have an assignment for you and Sylvia."

Marcus looked to Sylvia who gave a nod for him to accept and find out. "Very well what's this new assignment?"

Russo. "About 18 hours ago in our time we sent two Iso soldiers back to your time, their mission was to assist you in your latest project of creating a cybersuit and to help you in any other way if required on necessary occasions."

Sylvia stepped forward to see Russo clearly. "Wait, so these two Iso soldiers are like security escorts to assist us in our project?"

"Exactly, Mrs Aragon, but unfortunately their ship blew a fuse after passing into the time portle, the ship crash landed on a small path outside the city and we lost contact with the Isos, which brings me up to your visitor from Earth; Lieutenant Collins." said Russo, a patch was made and a camera comm box appeared beside Russo's comm box. A few seconds later a woman appeared on screen and it was Lieutenant Jennifer Collins of time force who was online.  
Marcus gave a nod of greetings to Lieutenant Collins and she returned the nod before Sylvia spoke.

"Hello lieutenant Collins, or should I call you Jen?"

"Jennifer is fine, thank you Sylvia Aragon. I'm sure you feel its an honour that we meet but i'm here to debrief you both on your assignments; you are to find the Iso soldiers and bring them to the safety of your home so that you may teach them about the ways and the lifestyle of the 21st century and therefore help them adapt to the culture of this world. They've already went through a three week training program and have learned well enough about Earth in the 21st century but they'll need to be set up before they can begin to show themselves to the public of Silver Hills."

Marcus; "So you are asking us to find them at the crash, bring them to our home and set them up as part of our family is that correct Lieutenant?."

"More or less, its up to you whether you'll accept this mission or not. but they are in danger of exposing themselves to the people living within this century and would likely to cause a disruption in the timelines." said Jen.

Sylvia; "Causing a disaster on future events or something like that."

"Precisely, that's what almost happened on my last mission with my team." said Jen. Marcus looked away as he thought about his options for a moment before he answered. "Very well, we'll take the assignment maam."

"Thank you Marcus." Jen said.

"Thank you. Oh and there's more. About while ago on our database we've received a coded message from our satellites, saying that a time ship from years early into the 31st century was going to come into this time line."said Russo.  
Marcus looked to Sylvia, who was surprised herself when they both realised the obvious revelation. Marcus turned back to the screen before she spoke the same idea that Marcus had. "It must be Jen's time force group from Earth you told me about, they must be travelling back through time to stop a mutant criminal."

Marc; "You're probably right Sylvia, and if my guess is right its Randall Serrick they're after."

"Yes that's him, is he the criminal you spoke about?" Asked Russo.

"Yes Commander Russo. he was formally known as Ransik in the early times of the 31st century, he was a former criminal on the planet Earth and was formerly the leader of the mutant resistance. He was also the one who almost killed Alex." said Jen.

"I thought Marcus had said that Ransik had become human years ago." asked Sylvia.

"Yes he did, but it was in 2002 during the time I was assigned to arrest three Mut-Orgs from the future, he helped us defeat the Mut-orgs before they could rewrite the future and in doing so for his sacrifice he became human by a miracle."

"It was a dark history in those times before Sylvia, and Earth in the first year was still at war with mutant creatures. That was before Marcus' father had conducted a space flight program to test out his new Hyperdrive system which could enable his ship to travell fast within minutes in stead of years, therefore to space jump into different places in time and Dimensions. Ransik and Alex were in the program when it was disclosed and initiated." said Russo.  
"Like travelling faster than light, Dr. Aragon had succeeded in his work and was found by the Iso ship in the same place in orbit." said Sylvia.

Russo; "Exactly. I guess Marcus had given you the story of how Isorm was found." Sylvia nodded; "It was more or less like a historical fairy tale to me, which after finding out about Marcus' being was proven true."

"Indeed, its part of our known history now as it always has been like all the other Power Rangers in the Universe." said Russo, Jen drew a smirk before she then regained composure and then spoke.  
"Anyways tomorrow you are to find the two Isos and not get too involved with my Time force team's affairs..."  
"However, if they should be diverted from their path to help the people here or should something happen to the subjects, you and Sylvia are authorised to aid them only if necessary. is that understood?" said Russo, who spoke to give them permission to help the power rangers time force group on necessary circumstances.  
"Of course, commander." Marcus answered and Sylvia nodded, Russo looked to both before he spoke; "Very well then, good luck to you both and may the hands of Trinity and the powers be with you always." with that Russo's image was offline whilst Jen stayed online as she spoke. "Marcus there's something I must speak with you Since commander Russo has given you military jurisdiction to help my team, I must ask that if you do aid my team in the fight against Ransik, mainly Trip Regis you can help him get to Wesley's house but have him keep your existance to himself for the time being. Convince him to keep your helping him a secret, Can you do that for me Marcus?"

"Yes, and so will Sylvia as she is best in her field and is one of a few that I can trust." said Marcus looking to Sylvia who leaned in and spoke. "We'll deal with our mission, you just deal with your own mission Lieutenant Collins and we'll meet soon enough."

"Very well then, I wish you both the best of luck, Collins out." Jen said before the comm closed down and the screen went blank. Afterwards Sylvia and Marcus went off to their rooms to gather some stuff and prepare for their mission the next day so that they'll be able to track the two Isos before they get into any trouble with the law in this time.

The next morning after having breakfast inside their house Marcus and Sylvia stepped outside, fully equipped with weapons and armour as well as masks to hide themselves if necessary and two computer eye pieces, each one hanging on the side of their faces, they walked across their grassy front yard to the side of the rode until they were standing on it.  
They stood apart for a short moment before looking on one another and then drew grins. Holding a special rod, in one hand each, they started to run at a small distance and they leapt before pulling the rod in half at the middle, in a flash of light two special light motercycles were generated and they were speeding away to the freeways that leads to the city of Silver Hills, on their way to the destination of their secret mission.

It was almost 9am when they arrived at the city of Silver hills, The streets were clear, and the atmosphere would have probably made it easy to blend in. There were people walking the streets, so it was easy for the two to blend in with the crowds. It was a whole day until night had fallen when by a chance encounter, they actually found the first Iso hiding in an alley way in the outskirts of the city. when the Iso shower herself before the two the Iso who turned out to be a woman spoke good English and was capable of speaking seven languages. She was well equipped with her own weapons and gear and was well camoflaged for the operation, after a short while Sylvia spoke.  
"It's alright, we're the Aragon duo you were sent down to meet, so tell us who you are Iso."

"My name is tech corporal Rowan Arpon Trope, of Isorm spaceforce 75th wing, intel surveilence of Recon division." said the Iso Woman.

Marcus; "Its a pleasure to see you again Corporal Trope, so before we get down to business I like to introduce you to my wife and second in command Lieutenant Sylvia Page, of whom i believe you have met in the alley when she found you not too soon." Cpl Rowan greeted Sylvia page with a salute of the Iso, Sylvia gave a salute back before suggesting that they head out to find the other Iso.

Rowan agreed to the suggestion before she told them his name. "Sgt. Jamus Temple is his name."

Marcus showed a susprise look when he heard the name; "Jamus Temple?"

Rowan; "Yes sir, you see he volunteered for this mission before I left, he wanted to make himself useful sir."

Marcus nodded in acknowledgement to her before he, Sylvia and Rowan went off to find the last Iso.

Meanwhile Jamus Temple was at the moment on one of the buildings, using his special computer eye piece with scope mode and target mode implanted, scouted the streets of the City for any sign of Rowan or anything at all. He was about to call it quits when his scanners on his arm guard computer caught the detection of a few mutants and three humans and an alien who is not of the 21st century. On recognising the people he saw from the distance, that it was probably Ransik from years before he became human, taking up the name Randall Serrick.  
On the other side was former Time Force Ranger Jennifer Scotts, in her time force uniform when she was being joined by her team; Officer Lucas Kendall, Officer Trip Regis and Officer Katie walker, all standing against the mutants for the first time.  
They moved as they were about to morph but they had not succeeded as Jamus knew from his early education, they couldn't morph with out Alex, the Red Ranger's morpher being activated and needed someone identical to unlock the morphers.

He stayed where he was as he watched the fight from the building for a while until it ended with Wesley Collins leaving on his motorbike after meeting Jennifer and the other rangers who thought he looked like Alexander Drake.  
Once all was passed, he left before they could see him from down below. Out of sight He teleported himself down to the ground area before he went off to find another hiding place, he was about to turn a corner when he saw the Time Force group walk by and he immediately hid away behind one of the pillars.

One of the rangers, an alien known as Trip stopped at his track when he thought he saw something, hiding in the pillar that Jamus was hiding. He stared at it for a short while before he moved on and went where the other rangers were heading leaving Jamus standing behind the pillar. After seeing that they're gone Jamus went off to another hiding place whilst it was still light. It was not long until he encountered a Borg assassin and engaged him in hand to hand combat.  
The fight between them lasted a while before Jamus planted an incendiary bomb at the back of the neck and ducked out of the way before the detonation of the bomb would go off and knock him away.

The bomb went off, setting the Borg assassin on fire, melting his cybernetic and organic components down so there would not be a trace of him left which would have influenced all of history and cause a disaster.  
After the fight, Jamus immediately left the scene as the police were coming to check out the disturbance within the area. Heading in the open and looking around himself he was able to find a place at one of the buildings, evading whatever guards were around he managed to stay out of sight until he caught a short range signal from Rowan's communicater. He answered it, and spoke to Rowan, asking her about her status and her position.  
She told him that he was with Marcus Aragon. He responded by saying that he's coming to fine her and Aragon. He waited for over a while before he went off again, tracking Rowan's signal nearby when he saw another confrontation between the four rangers and Ransik and his cyclobots, and more his daughter Nadira was with him.

The Battle went to a bad start until Wesley made a leap and saved Jen's life, accepting the morpher he became the Red ranger and joined the team. Pausing a moment before they morphed and fought with Ransik's cyclobots, until they retreated and then the rangers demorphed. Wesley was excited until Jen stepped forward and berated him before took his morpher, when that happened Jamus felt annoyed with that, thinking he would have stepped out into the battle, fought the cyclobots along with the rangers and told Jen off before telling Wesley to go home with the morpher and to think about the responsibilities he will have in using that morpher.  
But he knew he couldn't interfere, so after watching the Rangers leave he immediately departed and then went to meet with Marcus' team who were waiting for him. He met with them at a few blocks away from the sight where he last saw the rangers. That night after witnessing the first battle of the Power Rangers, Jamus had a thought about close enounter with Time Force rangers at one time before he met with Marcus and his partner.

After a short meeting in the open they took the light cycles then returned to his home. Whilst heading back to Marcus' home Jamus debriefed him on the events of the last few days when he and Cpl. Rowan went back through time, conflicting with the Borg controlled Light jets before they made it through the time vortex and moving to the fact that they had to split up to cover their tracks in case any drones might be sent to the same destination through time to eliminate them both.  
In conclusion he was able to do a recon on the power rangers in action of their first battle with Ransik, by the time Jamus' story was ended they were coming up the driveway of the house and they went up before dismounting the cycle. Afterwards Marcus and his team entered the house. Together they spoke about the project that Marcus and Sylvia were working on; the computerised blueprints of designs for a special iron CyberSuit in which would be useful for extreme combat in the fields of fighting against CAI and his Borg drones.

Later that night whilst everyone was sound asleep in makeshift beds, Marcus thought about how history was changing with the Rangers in this century while at the same time looking over the designs of the cybersuit, so he logged into his computer and studied the history logs for a short while.  
Reading on Jennifer Scotts and Wesley collins, in the first times together, She was at her toughest to when she first met and on the months when they were together, He found out more on his database about the future they had created together after taking control of their destinies and changing them, the changes were what led Alex to joining the Zephyr program, which was his father's project Hyperdrive warp flight in the 3002. After a moment Marcus spoke out what he thought.

Marcus; "So this is how it all starts,"

The couple of days was bright and calm only the work of the mutants was going on in Silver hills city, so whilst Jamus and Rowan were sending communication messages to Isorm in the future, Marcus and Sylvia decided to head off into the city to keep watch on the rangers encase they might have to intervene and help the rangers fight the mutants. Although there was not much around the city and the early battle had passed when Wes chose to stop a bank robbery, by the end of the afternoon Marcus and Sylvia were just about to make their leave when Sylvia's eye piece signal was sensing an alien lifeform in the area.

Sylvia; "Marcus, my scanners are detecting a Xybrian presence walking around in the area, he's heading down our way."

Marcus; "Alright, Sylvia you stay behind me and don't come out until i give the signal for the all clear." Sylvia nodded. They stood up and headed down to investigate. Meanwhile Trip was wondering through the streets looking to find Wesley so that he can talk to him and get him to join the time force power rangers. He felt bad that Wesley had to get told off for what he did, he was only doing what he believed was right and Jen teared him down for what he did.  
Even though Jen specifically said to the team that they can get along just fine without him, she was wrong and Trip knew that himself as they knew nothing about the 21st century, he was determined to get Wes in as he and the others desperately needed a red ranger on the team to fight the mutants, otherwise they won't be able to stop Ransik at all.

He felt that he was getting closer to Wesley's ouse when he took a wrong turn and ran into a couple of punks, who saw him and a chase gave way which took Trip running for his life across the streets until they had him in a corner. They were about to go in for the kill when Marcus intervened and duked them both out with kicks and boxing punches before sending them off.  
Trip was surprised by the intervention of this stranger who appeared from out of the the shadows and saved him, when his savior turned around and saw him on the ground his face was in a look of surprise for a short moment before he spoke.

Marcus; "Trip Regis."

Trip became confused when he said his name; "I beg your pardon?"

Marcus; "How in the world did you find me here?"

Trip; "Wait hold on there, how do you know my name?"

Marcus sighed before he spoke; "For a time I have been a friend of yours since we met in the future." Trip was a little confused but he laughed it off before he spoke; "Pardon me, but I'm afraid that we are not aquainted with each other at this time."

Marcus; "No, we are not. But we will be within a few years into your time which is the year 3000 if i'm not mistaken, permit me to introduce myself: my name is Marcus Aragon, it is a remarkable pleasure to meet you again Trip especially after the events of our time in the future."

Trip; Our time? Ok wait, sir I do appreciate your saving my life but if you know me in your time you should know that I barely know you at all, I'm here with my team to fight against the mutant criminals."

Marcus; "Mutant criminals, huh?"

Trip; "Yes, mutant criminals who are being led by the most powerful criminal in the future-."

"Ransik the criminal mastermind of the year 3000, am I right?" Marcus answered for Trip, leaving him more surprised in wonder about his knowledge of Ransik so well.

Trip; "You know about Ransik, who are you really and what do you know about him?"

Marcus was hesitant and reluctant about telling Trip about where he came from but he felt like it was the right thing to do, so after a shorter thought he spoke; "From what I know of Ransik, he is a particularly and deeply troubled mutant. so since I owe you an explanation, I can tell you more about what I am really."

Trip; "Ok then please tell me what's going on." Marcus smiled giving out a laugh before he spoke. "I can do more than that Regis I can show you, that is if you can trust me and allow me to do this which would be easier for your powers."

Marcus stepped forward raising his hand up to Trip's face. Trip leaned back from Marcus' hand as he spoke.  
"Wait, what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to project my memories into your mind so that you can have a clear image of where I'm from and see for yourself whilst i speak through them. Now is time to trust me Trip." said Marcus, Trip gave a nod before he leaned forward, allowing Marcus' fingers to touch his face and his head near the special gem on his forehead, which gave a light glow.

Marcus; "With our powers and minds one and together, I can access and project memories of my past as easily as rewinding a primitive 20th century film projector. You're a Xybrian Trip, now concentrate long and hard, concentrate." Marcus closed his eyes as his mind began to speak in telepathic voice; "_One thousand and seventeen years from now, an Intelligent energy based life form will come forth from deep space and invade the planet called Isorm." _A flash of light tapped through Trip before he was able to see everything whilst Marcus' telepathic voice told him the story.  
_"That is what I am Trip, an Iso from the distant future. A human scientist named Dr. Reagan Aragon was one of a few scientists who was listed as the best but was also noted for having theories on believing that there are more lifeforms in deepspace and had his own special theories on Hyperdrive which could enable ships to space jump within minutes and seconds from one place to another._

_In 3002, he conducted his Hyperdrive/Warp flight into space on May 12th, the ship's name was The Zephyr and it was a success, he travelled faster than light like no other ship would almost skipping miles until he stopped in space and then a miracle happened: an alien ship flew through space and detected their hyperdrive signature on their radars and made contact with them, they called themselves Isos, __like an Isomorphic algorithm, a whole new life form. __It was said that two thousand years ago their people manifested in the grid like a flame and came into space through a wormhole with the potential to resolve problems and unlock secrets to Science, religion and Philosophy, medicine and history." _Whilst Marcus told his story, Trip saw the images of the future, of the Zephyr's space flight and of the first contact in space, a few of the most pivotal moments in both human and Isorm history, and of Isorm and its people bearing the potential to resolve various mysteries and problems in all Ideas and subjects that can't be helped and more corrected, they changed the colony worlds and united them within the next ten years before CAI and the invasion on Isorm happened. "_On hearing of the invasion of Isorm coming we__ outfited our fastest carrier ships in order to save and preserve the foundations of Isorm and of Earth before the disaster could happened.  
The invasive lifeform reached our planet and infest all our computers, taking over the servers of half of our planet. _

The Images changed to the Evac ships to a secret laboratory where Marcus and Reagan were watching the evac ships depart and warp into space from their computer screens. Trip;_ What is this place? _Marcus; "_This was my father's secret laboratory, a few moments before the beginning of chaos. The energy-based Lifeform struck one of Isorm's travelling satelites and beamed itself into our atmosphere. __The energy then started infesting the computer systems of the operation intelligence stations, taking over the mainframe and its systems, creating a special collective. Within a few months it creates a revolutionary type of Cybernetic Lifeform with bio mechanisms beyond all comprehension in which uses synthetic and organic components, making it powerful and able to control the system and command the various assimilated drones of the Bi-org/Machine collective, taking up a special name for it as the Isos have dubbed it._

_The name CAI, which stands for Collective Artificial Intelligence of a new machine Empire. Within that time CAI became the controller of the Bi-org computer systems and a new race of cybernetic lifeforms now known as the Borg was born; Iso light jets are altered and upgraded with intelligence of the Borg collective becoming fully unmanned. Afterwards its rule flies with a perfect operational record in assimilating other beings into the collective. Its uprising to power has reached its peak. The system starts expansion on July 12 3017. Iso and human technology is submitted to the automated archives and factories. __CAI begins to learn more about humanity at a geometric rate in which become self-aware at 3:14am in Eastern Time of July 27th. In the desperate bid to save the some human colonies, the Isos and mutants form resistance groups tried to stop the CAI Borg from taking over the system? But unfortunately the operations were not a success as CAI fed on the resistance._

_Trip; so the Borg fought back with its force._

_Marcus; Yes, by using plasma pulse weapons and missiles on the airships and light jets in orbit. __It expanded throughout the planet halfway in the radius until it reached the middle of the planet and then stopped there, allowing the Isos, my people to build a long barrier in which to prevent the Borg from taking over the whole planet and destroying all life on it. We then sent hidden messages to allies in orbit to warn all squadrons and ships to stay away from Isorm_. A_nd thus was the beginning of the war for Isorm."_

**_This continues in the next chapter, so read it and give your reviews on this chapter, thanks alot_.**


	4. Trip's promise meeting

**Chapter four is staged in the Power Rangers Time Force episode 3; Something to fight for when Trip was going out to recruit Wesley Collins and later on in episode 11 Uniquely Trip, so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I do.**

Picking up from where we left off Trip was seeing the multiple visions in Marcus' memories, of his homeworld and of the invasion which was now the start of the war between the machines and the Isos, the humans and mutants world wide resistance. It was not so long than a while until Marcus had to stop the mindmeld connection between them for now, He pulled away from an Overwhelmed Trip who was breathing heavily after receiving so much input in his mind.  
Marcus spoke after a few seconds, as he saw that Trip was unaware of the side effects from the mindconnection.

Marcus; "Forgive me, the human/Iso transference has an effect of the mind connection for Xybrians." Trip stepped back a couple of steps to get some room to breath for a short moment as he was overwhelmed with what transpired before he regained his composure.

"So you are both human and Isorm." Trip said after a few steady breaths.

Marcus; "Yes, I had to hide out in this time as I would be put in danger if I return to Isorm before completing a mission I'm on, but its not important at the moment. Trip we must go now, there is a short cut to Wesley Collin's household, I've retraced your friend Jen Scott's footsteps and on finding directions, I have determined that there's another way to his house." He spoke when he approached Trip and the walked past him to lead the way to Wesley's house. But before they were off Trip had a question for Marcus. Trip; "Wait Marcus, let me ask you. where you came from, did I know your father?"

Marcus drew a grin as he answered; "Yes, you often spoke of him as being your inspiration for visiting Isorm, others and your friends proudly lived to see you become a peacekeeper, a technical consultant of the Isorm Science academy and a time force Hero of our century."

Trip; "A Hero."

Marcus; "In a future we must return you to as soon as you complete your team's mission, and stop Ransik." he walked out fo the alleyway, leaving Trip in wonder for a moment before he followed Marcus to Wesley's house.  
On the way they met with Marcus' wife Sylvia who lied about her too being from the future. They walked down the short road in the middle of the day until they were close and by the time they were near Wesley's house, it was almost a while.

**The Collins Mansion on the estate.**

Marcus and Sylvia stopped at a mile from the household. Trip was ahead of them when he turned around looked to them and approahced them asking them. "Marcus, Sylvia are you coming with me?"

"No Trip, that is not our destiny to go any further." said Marcus.

"I agree and its not your destiny to tell the other Rangers about us and where we come from." said Sylvia.

Trip; "Your Destiny? Not tell the other rangers of your presence? Marcus I'm a power ranger, we could help you and your people save your planet, but the others will want to know where I was and...

Marcus spoke to cut Trip off; "Under no circumstances can Wes or the other power rangers be made aware of my existence nor of my father or of Isorm's Existence, you must promise me this, for my sake and for my people's sake."

Trip; "Wait you're telling me that I can't tell the others i'm following your order? why should I do this, I mean what happens?"

Marcus; "Trip, this one rule in time that you cannot break. To Stop this threat you must continue with your own mission, which is to stop Ransik and his Mutant criminals and to allow the events of my history to flow. In the meantime to stop Ransik, you alone must get Wesley Collins on your power rangers group."

Trip: "How do you think I should do that? over Jen's dead body?"

Marcus; "Prefetably not, however there is some knowledge in which proves that Jennifer is wrong about what she says about something to fight for, What you must do is explain to Wesley of Jennifer's intolerence of him, about Alexander Drake and of what happened between him and her."

Trip; "So you know of Alex?"  
Sylvia stepped forward to stop him from asking another question; "Trip, you and Marcus are both from the 31st century only he was born years later as I was. I can tell you this is far as we go to telling you everything about our destiny, what you must to is deal with what is happening now, and show Wes the reason Jen won't allow him on the team."

Marcus; "I agree with Sylvia, anyways its time for you to go now." Trip nodded in agreement before he went on to Wesley's house but stopped at a year as Marcus and Sylvia were about to leave and spoke.

Trip; "Marcus, you know that coming back in time and helping me, changing history, that's cheating."

Marcus chuckled before he spoke; "Yes, a thought you read in my mind, yet it was a trick I've learned from an old friend. May the power be with you Trip, Farewell."  
Marcus gave a salute with his end finger in and three fingers out, saluting him before he and Sylvia went off home leaving Trip to head on his way to speak to Wesley. Afterwards they went back to the city to get a small drink before they left for home. It was a while after they left the city that a mutant attack had occured and the rangers were sent into action to capture the first mutant on their second battle, Marcus hoped that Trip remembered his promise.

**Backyard of Wesley Collins' mansion.**

Trip snuck into the back yard and then hissed to Wes, calling to him and gesturing him to come down.

He did so and then came to ask What Trip was doing here. As Trip and Wesley talked, Trip revealed that he was an alien from Xybria explaining his powers before he then showed Wes an image of Alex and Jen together before telling him about their engagement to be married and about Alex's destruction.

Afterwards Trip dashed off from the scene to get back to the beach, his own thoughts dwelled on Marcus Aragon, the Iso who saved his life and his story about Isorm which he was starting to see it true as he feels that he might have a part in the battle against the borg and someday he will have to do something to help Marcus.  
But on coming to the beach where they first crashed the time ship, he pushed his thoughts aside and then went town to hide from Jen encase she got angry at him. He was prepared to explain to her why he told Wes about Alex. He knew in his heart that they needed Wes desperately and the team needed a Red ranger, let alone a field leader of the 21st century.

**Marcus Aragon's house.**

Returning home they got back to working on the designs which basically lasted for the past couple of weeks before they were ready to head back to their time with the plans for the Iron Cybersuit.  
It was not long after that encounter with Trip Regis, when they saw them in action again this time fighting a machine called Tronicon and were already getting beaten. They knew they'd have to help them some how so Marcus shot his plasma gun at Tronicon's neck to weaken him and hid away, leaving the five Rangers to wonder who fired on him. They brushed the wonder away and went back into the fight, whilst Marcus and Sylvia were coming down the building through absailing skills.

They were about to show themselves and help defeat Tronicon the machine when Marcus received a message from his time and found out that commander Russo is in the year 2001 in space and onboard the Silverhawk. He is calling them for an emergency meeting, so he and Sylvia returned home to prepare for their immediate departure back to the future.  
In the backyard of their home a while later, Marcus was in full battle armour as was Sylvia, preparing themselves to leave with their ship now in space and awaiting to teleport them into space when Jamus and Rowan appeared out the back door of the house to bid farewell to them.

Jamus; "Hey Marcus, we thought it would be best come out to say goodbye as you were leaving."

Marcus; "Well I appreciate the farewells from you Jamus."

Rowan; "Yes, but still are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"

Marcus looked to Sylvia before he spoke; "I'm sure Rowan, besides since Sylvia and I will be gone for years in our time and only a couple of months in this time, I will hereby assign you as caretakers of our home and observers whilst we're gone, if the rangers need any help to defeat any mutants you have permission to aid them but not reveal who you are and if any borg drones comes to this time, it will be your mission to do whatever it takes to stop them."

Jamus; "We will do just that sir, good luck on your mission."

Sylvia; "For the four of our sakes." Marcus nodded before he activated his communicator and gave the order to teleport both him and Sylvia. Then after a few seconds they disappeared in a flash of light in front of Jamus and Rowan, leaving them standing there before they went back in together.

Once onboard the ship called the Silverhawk, Sylvia was surprised by the quick teleportation rush that had occured and was introduced to a couple of crew members of the Silverhawk by Marcus. They stepped off the platform and were escorted to the main control room where they met with commander Russo himself. Marcus; "Commander Russo, its a pleasure to see you again in this century especially after the events that have transpired."

Russo; "Likewise, I see that you've brought your wife with you on board."

Marcus; "It was necessary for my taking her with me, she proved to be a good fighter and a natural researcher for a woman of the 21st century, her experience in the field would become of use in this emergency."

Russo nodded before he turned to Sylvia; "Its a great honour to meet you Sylvia Paige."

Sylvia nodded; "Might I say the honour is mine to meet you finally in person, I've heard good things about you."

Russo; "I'm relieved to hear that Marcus told me about you."

Sylvia; "Indeed, so I do apologise for cutting the pleasantries, but Marcus and I must ask about this emergency."

Russo stood in silence lowering his head before he spoke; "I thought you'd never ask. How about we all talk about this in the conference room, we have some colleagues who are waiting to speak with you, if you'll follow me" Marcus and Sylvia followed Russo across the decks and hallways of the ship with Sylvia looking all around her whilst they walked for a while until they reached the door that led to the conference room.

When the three entered the conference room through the automatic doors, Marcus received a surprise shock when he saw a few old friends of his from Isorm and from his duties at the Quantum Marine Corp on earth.  
Commander of the Starfighter brigades Lucas kendall and his wife and second in command; Nadira Kendall, who were twenty years older than Marcus is, were sitting in the conference room with Tech Sgt. Trip Regis and Commander Alex Drake when Marcus entered and they stood up. Lucas broke the silence in the room; "Is that you Marcus Aragon."

Marcus; "No way, Luc? Lucas Kendall? I can't believe it you're here with Nadira, Alex Drake and Regis?"

Trip; "It's funny how we both met in the past, still its good to see you, all of you."

Like wise, you're still looking well since we last saw each other seven years ago since the beginning of that invasion, since received your message telling all of our forces to stay away we could have helped you and the Isos on your planet you know." said Lucas

"I know it was unwarranted but it was necessary as we feared that all the colonized planets including KO-35 and Earth, Even Mirinoi was in danger of exposure, because I recently learned during my captivity in the Borg, that they were going to invade all planets in the universe. With my knowledge or that of Alex's here they would have done that.  
They would have possibly gone everywhere if i hadn't sent that warning. so you'd understand why we had to send the message." Marcus said.

"It was maybe the right move you made Marcus, I mean earth would have faced a whole new enemy other than mutant criminals." Nadira spoke standing up from her chair she revealed that she had a big belly indicating that she was about seven months pregnant with Lucas' child; "And I wouldn't want my baby being born in a world where both humans and mutants are the endangered species whilst the Borg rule the earth."

"I can assure you Nadira that it would not happen to your baby whilst I live, Anyways may I ask again about this emergency Commander Russo?" asked Marcus.

"Very well then here's the announcement, the emergency is that there's good news and there's bad news."

"Well what's the Good news?"

"The good news is that we have successfully built new Combat Cybrsuits and have perfected the weapons systems, the test runs have been successful so we're ready to use them for the war against CAI and the Borg."

"Well that's great to hear, so what's the bad news?" asked Sylvia.

"We've been accessing one of the Borg's neural processors and we've discovered what they're going to do.  
They have started building space battleships and carriers in preparations for an invasion; we suspect that they've figured out ways to get to planet earth and our command groups on Isorm have decided to launch a full scale aerial attack on CAI and the Iso-Borg army using a full bombing assault within a month in 3026." Russo announced. "What?" Marcus and Sylvia said together. the conference room was silent for a moment, Sylvia broke the silence. "And what of the survivors still in their Borg Hive prisons, there might probably be survivors still out there. Is there an extraction plan for the prisoners?"

"Apparently the four Generals of Command has decided to scratch the extraction plan, they've decided to end this threat once and for all." Russo said gravely.

"By sacrificing prisoners who are Isos, Mutants and humans. so at this rate they have decided to go with human military procedures and sacrifice civilians, is that correct? I mean just as we were bringing them the new combat suit to turn the tide they've decided to " asked Marcus.

"Marcus, the Iso council and military command only chose this because all they know is that if they don't strike soon there won't be much of a universe left to defend. And Marcus there's something else you should know. But it will be discussed in private." said Russo.

"Very well then. but still I have to go back to the year 3027 and stop the attack, they'll be falling into a trap if i know the enemy." said Marcus.

"Alright, But how? the military generals of command will probably not listen to you." said Alex.  
"No but I know that the soldiers of the squadrons will listen to me, As my uncle Jero has grown up with most of them and they know that I am his nephew, they'll hear him out and head whatever warning that he and I give them and see what would happen, also my father Reagan Aragon was a good man and now a legend which makes my uncle and me the only best hope for Isorm and all the species in the universe." Seeing that Marcus had a point, Alex gave a nod of approval before he stood up from his seat and then walked up to him.

"I'll take you to the communications room, we'll get our soldiers talking together and hopefully they'll be ready to attack on your signal. Commander Russo, have the ensigns set course for Isorm and the year 3027." said Alex, walking Marcus out the doors. "Very well, ladies and gentlemen this meeting is closed, you are dismissed he said before he went to the main control room with Sylvia coming with him to brief the crew on their new course laid in. Within a moment later the ship started to move out into space before it went into hyperdrive mode, and went into a vortex into the future.

_**Isorm in the year 3026, deep within the Borg Collective.**_

CAI, now inhabiting a new cybernetic body of a six foot man was standing in the bridge of his central Hive, which over seen the whole of his factory like city, all power running twenty four hours and the construction of the thousand of his special carrier ships was reaching the end of its deadline as all was going well within its calculations.

By his side was Reagan Aragon himself, who was assimilated into the Borg collective, he had new prosthetic limbs and cybernetic devices and a cyborg eye implanted into his eye socket and into his head as well as through out his own body. However alhtough he was completely part of the CAI Borg, what CAI didn't know was that there were certain signs of Reagan that were not dead as all pieces of his individuality was not all erased, only the sight of his own son would probably be the key to his resurfacing.

Among CAI's special projects of building space ships and carriers, the collective's computers was building a new type of AI to carry on its work if something should go wrong and it fails in its work to take over the universe. Now in this time he had already finished the A.I. system and has now dubbed it; Ariia. CAI was still looking out into the view when his senses have detected a flying ship that is coming within the range of the complex itself and is heading towards the area. He smiled on the face that his plan to use the defeat of his Borg army as a ruse to lure the command ship and its fleet into the full scale attack.

**Back on Earth in** **2001, Silver hills.**

Almost a couple of weeks had passed since Marcus and Sylvia had left for the future and things were a little peaceful at Marcus' house, Rowan was watching the news about the Time force rangers whilst Jamus was out in the city when a mutant attack occured and he was an eye witness on seeing the defeat of another mutant, only the Green ranger who was looking like he was dejected by the crowd caught his eye. Feeling sorry for the green Time Force ranger he decided to follow him to the clock tower. Once he was near the clock tower he watched from the distance, using Xray vision Jamus was able to see Trip doing a work out to become more stronger so that he could be a part of the team.

It was not long before the rangers were called up for another fight with another mutant, only this time this mutant can suck electric powers from the rangers. After they left their home for battle he snuck into the clock tower and then hid himself in the shadows of the roof so that he can observe what happens next. A while later when the rangers regrouped he laid witness to Jen chewing out Trip for trying to defeat Electropede with advanced moves.

When the Rangers went off to another power plant with out Trip, Jamus then went out a secret hatch so that he could show himself at the front door and talk to Trip and try to help him. He did that as the rangers were going off morphing and all, so he went into the clock tower and went up the stairs just as Trip was contemplating on what he was good at. Jamus came up the last few steps and saw him standing near the gears, he looked so down when he saw him and knocked on the pillar.

Trip looked up and saw Jamus standing by the pillar. "Oh, um may I help you?"

"Ah its ok, I just over heard the conversation and I thought that I'd speak to you abit, so is there something wrong?" asked Jamus.

"Umm, no, I'm sorry to ask but who are you?" asked Trip

"My name is Jamus temple, I'm a friend of a person named Marcus Aragon." said Jamus, Trip was in shock when he heard it right and looked to Circuit who looked a little confused himself. Jamus looked on Circuit, and then to Trip before he spoke. "I probably should mention to you and Circuit here, that I'm from the same time as Marcus."

"Same time, what is he talking about Trip? and How does he know my name?"

"Circuit-" Trip began, hesitating before he continued. "This man is from the same future as we are only twenty seven years ahead of us. Marcus Aragon was the Iso/Human who saved my life once when I went to recruit Wes, he told me about his time and the war which is happening in his world."

"Indeed, as I've heard the story from Marcus himself, and Circuit is it?" Jamus spoke.

"Yes, that's my name Jamus. but I haven't found out anything from the Time Force files." said Circuit.

"The reason you haven't heard of it mr Citcuit is because Isorm has not been discovered yet, but it will be within two years in the year 3000. You'll also have an important part in it too." said Jamus.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" asked Circuit.

"I'm going to prove it to you now Tin Owl." said Jamus, raising his wrist control to activate it. on activating it, the wrist control showed the image of his planet within the gamma quadrant in deep space. This impressed Circuit by an overwhelming sight as he saw the universe, after a short minute. Jamus shut down his control and then spoke. "Circuit you do realise that this is to be kept secret, can you do that?"

"The other rangers will not know of this from me nor will anyone else, I promise on my mirco chips, Jamus." said Circuit.

"I was hoping you'd say that, anyways I heard what Jen was saying about Trip and I thought I'd speak to him a while, you're welcome to stay if you want. you know that this is between the three of us at least until we choose to reveal ourselves to the others." Jamus said to Circuit before he turned to Trip and then spoke. "So what's on your mind Trip?"

"Well as you said about Jen telling me off, I just don't feel like I belong."

"Like you're out of place?"

"Yeah I mean How am I a hero in the year 3026? What can I do?"

"As a Technician and a genius, you can create new weapons and transport vehicles as well as anyone on Xybria, although you'll sometimes be out of place you will always be a fine ranger of Time force, many of my people are grateful for this as am I for you."

"Still I keep keep trying to be as great as my fellow rangers, yet its hard for me to be as they are." said Trip, Jamus started to walk slowly to Trip approaching him whilst he continued to speak his mind.

"You know I use to think that there was no hope for Isorm, but then I found my own hope that Isorm will be saved and I fought to defend that chance and for my freedom."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I believe that if Marcus was here, he would say do not try to be like the others. you are a smart Xybrian, and its a quality that we Isos admire on our planet. You know someone once told me don't try to be a great person just be your own person and let history make its own judgements."

"Hmm, it sounds poetic Jamus, who said that?" asked Circuit.

"Trip did twelve years from the year 3000. And someday he might change someone else's views on humans, who knows? Anyways, I like to stay around for a while more but I have another job to do now, and the other rangers will need your new Idea Trip, so i'll leave you to get to work on it. Good luck with finding a way to defeat Electropede and don't forget, keep this meeting a secret ok?"

"Will do." Trip and Circuit said in unison.

Jamus smiled and then said. "Goodbye my friends and may the power be with you both."

"You too Jamus, and nice to meet you." said Circuit, Trip waved him goodbye before he went down the stairs, leaving Trip to think of a plan to stop electropede. Afterwards Jamus headed for home on his motorbike, so he could tell Rowan about how he helped Trip find his way to greatness.

**End of chapter Four, the next chapter will be in Isorm mostly and chapter Six will be about a few or more into the episodes of Time force, so please read this Chapter and feel free to review it as you will. And also there will be some new characters into the next few chapters of this story so enjoy reading it and reviewing.**


	5. Marcus' Isorm world wide message

_**Chapter Five. this chapter will have one scene in which is from Power rangers Time Force episode; Destiny defeated, where young Alex will be watched on by a strange person in the year 3000 whilst in the year 2001 Jamus and Rowan will be having a fight with a Borg assassin sent to 2001 by a new borg A.I. collective called Aria, in order to assassinate Lucas kendall, Nadira and Alex, thus rewriting the whole future before it happens. so I hope you'll like this chapter.**_

_**SilverHawk Battle cruiser. **_

On board the Silverhawk heading through the vortex of time itself, Marcus was entering the communications room when they reached the end of the portal and were now in the year 3027. The communications officers in the room saluted Marcus and Alex as they came forth through the automatic doors. they walked by the path between the controls and radios and transmission computers which made the room look so advanced in communications.

"At ease gentlemen and ladies." said Marcus when he returned the salute and then spoke, addressing the the comms officers. "I need to ask if you've got in touch with command yet?"

"Uh negative, we've arrived at Isorm from orbit and we've sent transmission messages to command but they seemed to not respond yet sir." said the first officer.

"Alright then can you at least sent a broadcast to all light jet and attack forces in Isorm." asked Alex.

"That we can do in no time sir it will take a while." said the second officer.

"Good then set up the transmission and get me patched online." said Marcus, coming to the desk in the middle of the room to the second officer as he started turning the dials to catch the signal that can spread the message to all Iso ships and order them to postpone the attack so that he can rescue any survivors in the Borg Complex.

_**Isorm in the year 3027**_

Meanwhile on Isorm Air base far in the east end of the planet, Marcus' Uncle Saren Jero Algor was inside his hanger working on the EM pulse Bomb which would creat an electro magnetic pulse which would shut down the cyborgs inside and outside the Borg complex and hopefully End the war for all Isorm. He was just finishing his work when a short wave transmission was buzzing in the radio room, He looked up to the door to the radio room and then went there to listen to the concoming transmission.

He moved the dials to try and get a clear signal from the transmission when he started to hear Marcus' voice, he was surprised to hear Marcus' voice when it spoke and he listened to it as he was sending a clear message which was directed to all Isorm bases across the half of the Isorm planet;

_"This is Marcus Aragon. If you're listening to this message then you are of the Iso Resistance, the Star fighter brigades and the Quantum Marine corp. Now listen carefully if you attack the Borg Complex, the prisoners who are still alive will be wiped out and the humanity within us all will be lost along with it."_

On each airbase near the cities of Isorm, Soldiers and pilots were passing by the operating radios, mobilizing for the assault on the Borg Complex when one pilot came to the radio having caught Marcus' transmitting message, speaking about prisoners inside the complex. he listened to the message very carefully whilst he gestured his comrades come forth to listen to this transmission as Marcus continued to speak._  
"I and the rangers once knew a few good Iso people who were aware that the storm would come years later and yet there was also one human who shared that thought as well, a__ good man who made a historical journey through space to search for all other planets within the universe, he also feared that a great evil might take the universe but he also brought hope to the Isos of this planet, that man died for our cause to save those people.  
That man was Reagan Aragon, my father."_

Marcus paused for a moment to allow the message to sink in to those who might be listening on the other end. From all over Isorm the message was spreading and all pilots and soldiers from all military bases including the elder leaders were now coming to their radios and were listening to this as it was being transmitted;  
"_Now you all know that I'm still alive and that I have brought a new weapon that can change our fortunes in this war."_

On hearing of this new weapon that Marcus had brought, the soldiers looked to one another murmuring amongst themselves about this new weapon and how they didn't know about it, but they continued to listen to Marcus' words; _"In my solitude I have built a special Cybersuit in which can be used by all soldiers to fight off the Borg and help us reclaim Isorm. __At this time the cybersuits are being built as we speak and they will be ready within a couple of days time and within a month we will have a chance.__But our victory can't be claimed just by bombing the Complex now."_

On hearing this the soldiers and Pilots looked at one antoher confused by his view on the outcome of the war that they started arguing about Marcus' message being rubbish whilst Marcus continued, those who were close to the radios told everyone to shut up so they can hear the rest of the message, they did so and listened further:  
_"So I ask that you listen to me and believe in me because I need all of you on my side at this moment as Reagan Aragon would have wanted you to be. Our four high generals commanding us all, wants us to behave like the machines or the Borg of CAI, they want us to be cruel and heartless, to make cold decisions and calculated moves.  
But we are not like them and If we make the same decisions they would make, then what is the point in winning this war when it cost the lives of your brothers and sisters?"  
_The soldiers were in surprise with Marcus' question as each group from all over the safe zone of Isorm were beginning to believe Marcus, others were questioning their motives as the rest were beginning to agree.  
_"Please. Please listen to me carefully. I need everyone of you now. we have to stand down. Believe me when I tell you that if we attack soon the principals of our people which makes us apart of humanity is lost forever and our world doomed. Our hope for the future- will be gone."  
_At that pleade to stand down the officers and soldiers, pilots and fighters were beginning to comply to Marcus' leadership pleade and then started ordering all other pilots on the field to stand down and wait whilst the transmission continued to be broadcasted through each pause.  
_"My Uncle Saren once told me before my father died that a moment would come when we would need to make our own destiny. That moment has arrived with a new hope as well, and that destiny will not come to pass without you. Without all of you. __Command is going to order you to attack the Borg complex. without all of you I'm asking you, to stand down. You must stand down for now. If my Uncle Jero is listening to this then I ask him to say something to support my plead."_

On hearing Marcus' request Saren got to the communicon and then spoke through the microphone after a moment of gettign the right signal; "Yes I can say something for you Marcus, I say this in your support and defence." in the communications room, Marcus started to smile when he heard his Uncle Saren speak out through the telecoms broadcasting his message; "_All my life I believed that our fate and destiny is created not in the past and not in the future. But it is being created here and right now. so I say also ask you to hear my nephew out brothers and sisters. If even one bomb is dropped on the complex before sunrise our future will completely deminished. So please stand down with me. Give Marcus and his new team the time he needs to stop CAI and finish this. Give him the time to save the survivors lurking in the cells, to protect the future that we-that all of us-are fighting for."_

After a moment's pause he sighed before he spoke through the mike, only this time it was to send a message to his Nephew; "Marcus, are you still there Nephew? Marcus Aragon can you hear me?" he asked.

"_Yes I'm here Uncle, I hear you loud and clear." _Marcus responded through the communicator.

"Listen Marcus, I think you might have bought yourself a day for you and your team. If you have one to infiltrate the complex and rescue those survivors, then I suggest you send them out." said Saren, pausing on the communicon before he continued to speak. "Now if your father is still in the complex then just be sure to bring him back."

"_I will do that Saren_." said Marcus.

"Also I have set up a new and improved Em-bomb in which can shut down the defences of the complex.  
This should give you plenty of time to get in and out of the complex before sunrise. I'll be in the air ready to launch the bomb and detonate it from the air once airborne.  
So be careful cause this will your window of opportunity Marcus."

"Alright Uncle, if you can give us a few hours I will assemble the team and radio you again for air support when we're ready, good luck Saren." said Marcus, before placing the mike on the desk.  
On the other line Saren placed his mike on the radio and then went back to the hanger to retrieve his EM-bomb and get it into his ship so that it will be ready to drop.  
A while later after the bomb is inside Saren stepped onboard his ship and then got ready for departure, he got on his pilot suit and then got into his ship before he activated it, opening the launch doors he fired up the engines before he took off into the air with full fuel and the one bomb that would give his nephew an open door.

All over Isorm, the orders from Marcus Aragon to stand down was spreading around to all bases, in which most have complied to stand down and wait for further instructions whilst some of them declined to stand down and head out to join the HIgh generals in battle, which was beginning to become more or a trap than an assault.

**_The Silverhawk Ship coming into the year 3027_**

Whilst the Ship was orbiting through dep space after travelling back through the time vortex, Marcus was given some time to prepare for his mission, He was inside the armoury picking and choosing ammo and weapons when Commander Russo approached him, entering through the doorway. When Marcus looked up to him he stood at ease before Russo spoke. "I was hoping that I'd catch you here."

"Yet, I was afraid you might not come and see me, you said that you had something that i should know about so It would be the best time to tell me." said Marcus.

"Alright, its going to be difficult for you to believe, but I think there might be a chance that your father maybe alive, lurking in dormant as a drone." said Russo.

"What? that would be impossible, I saw my father get captured in the complex." Marcus said looking a little shocked, but rational.  
"Yes and look at what happened to Jamus Temple, he was a borg drone before he was able to come back on his own. Now I can bet that if your father was to see you, it might give him the strength to resurface and come back to us, I mean it might be our best choice. Its best to keep an open mind when the time comes. anyways before he left, he was also given a special mission to infiltrate the borg and get close to CAI in order to make an attack on him." said Russo.

"So why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Marcus.

"This mission was to be off the records, the High council of Isorm decided on that stage before the previous mission. Now I say that its up to you to bring him back and destroy C.A.I. itself.  
If the plan goes in our favour hopefully the cyborgs will retreat back to the complex where we can hope to advance on the Borg drones at the front, pushing them back before we set off an explosive to end the Borg threat for good. That way the turrets will lose power and then shut down automatically, giving us back control." said Russo.

"Hmm outstanding plan, Now all i need to do is get into the complex and set it in motion." said Marcus.  
Russo nodded before he turned and headed out but stopped at the door when an unexpected visitor appeared at the hanger door, Circuit. Russo stepped aside to allow him into the Hanger. Marcus looked up and saw him before he asked. "Circuit, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were going on mission to the Borg complex, i am here to volunteer as a partner. I can aid you in getting you pass its security sectors and into the heart of the Hive." said Circuit.

"I won't allow you to risk your life to help me Circuit." said Marcus. Circuit stepped forward to him and then spoke.

"Marcus, there are three things that you should know before you leave on this mission; First there is a regulation within the Quantum Marine corp. which states that any soldiers going out on mission is not allowed to go anywhere alone at all, either he must take a volunteer or a team with him otherwise be grounded until court martial."

Marcus nodded at that, frowning and lifting his eyebrows in seeing his point. "Point taken, I see that you have read the regulations very carefully, so you have been paying attention. so what is the second and third thing?" he said.

"Robots, Androids and Cyborgs share a common ancestry, our cultural similarities in Isorm technology could make it easy for me to access the computers of the Complex to locate the collective, even CAI itself.  
Third thing is that I was created on Earth by my earth friends which makes the planet the only home worth fighting for. I wouldn't tell you this if you didn't understand that reason Marcus." said Circuit.  
Marcus thought about it for a short while before he looked on Circuit and then said to him. "Pick your choice of weapons and gear, and be ready within ten minutes."

"Yes sir. Oh and one thing we have a couple more volunteers coming with us" said Circuit, going to the weapons rack and started gearing up, picking his armour and ammunition as he prepared to leave with Marcus and all.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Marcus, frowning.

**Meanwhile inside Lucas' room**.

Lucas was getting into his combat uniform on along with his jacket and stuff, gearing up for a big operation. Nadira entered the room to speak with him for a while. She approached him as he looked up to her and then stood up to meet her at the middle.

"Is that you already to go?" she asked. "Not yet, all I need is a couple of guns and plasma pulse-rifle and I'm all set." said Lucas.

"I'm just afraid that you might not come back alive. What if our second child grows up not knowing who his or her daddy is?" asked Nadira, getting a bit worked up but Lucas approached her, looking her in the eye he spoke. "Then you tell him or her from me that its father died fighting for it and its mother's future, We've already discussed it early remember?"

"Yes I do remember and as always, you'll have a proud wife who believes in you, just be careful."

"Hey its ok Nadira, I have been a Time force power ranger for twenty eight years. you remember those years when we were once enemies, so I can tell you that I am always careful." Lucas said touching and caressing Nadira's face which made her smile. She believed him and it was all that mattered to her, so she said to him. "I will send a mutant support group to help you if needed, Notacon and your old friend will be in charge of the rescue team."

"Dash and Notacon, the gentle mutant?" asked Lucas.

"He volunteered along with Dash to serve as a team leader and pilot for the Starfighter Fleet a few years back, they're doing so well as two of many pilots in the fleet.  
Do you think that our first daughter Malin will be proud of what we're doing?" asked Nadira, Lucas smiled at the mention of their grown up race car driving daughter who is now a champion.  
"She will always be happy that we are protecting Earth from great threat, soon she'll be a loving sister of our baby and we'll be a family after this Cyber war is over, and Isorm becomes a strong planet again." he said.

"Actually I was meanign to tell you something about the baby. it turned out that its not one baby but two, I went to the medical lab on this ship and had a cat scan done early on today. A while after the cat scan the nurses say that its going to be twins, a boy and a girl that I am carrying even now." said Nadira.

"Then i will definitely have to fight hard so that we can become a family once more, I'll see you around Angel." Lucas said smiling at her with such a hand full of hope. Nadira smiled back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck before she leaned forward and they kissed, long and gently for a moment before they withdrew.  
"I'll see you again Time force Blue Ranger." Nadira said, Lucas chuckled and turned to pick up his bag.  
Nadira asked him as he was coming to the doorway. "And if Jen, Wes and the other two rangers come here and find out that you're gone what should I tell them?"

"Tell them the blue Ranger is saving the earth and he will be back soon enough." said Lucas, as he came to her and then kissed her long and softly for one last time before he went to the door. He stopped at the open door and turned saying. "This is not a goodbye."

"I know because I wouldn't say that, I'd say good luck handsome." Lucas smiled at that last remark and turned, walking out the door to join the other three which were, Marcus, his father in law Randall Serrick and Circuit at the docking room. Alex at the moment was heading to his ship when he met with his team who decided to stay to wait for the time to attack.  
He then said his goodbyes, wishing them luck before heading to the hanger to board his starfighter ship. His hopes were to travel back to the space station's military space frontier on Earth's atmosphere in order to organise an armada encase Marcus and his group were to fail in their mission to stop CAI.  
Once he was inside his ship he started up the engines and then flew out the hanger's doorway, heading in the direction of Earth before going into warp drive through space.

Standing around at the docking bay, Circuit was standing around chatting when Lucas approached them, followed by Randall and Marcus, who was in his new special M.A.C.C. cybersuit, ready to test it out in combat with the Borg. Sylvia followed Marcus as he was approaching the open doors of the ship and then stopped to turn and say his goodbyes to her whilst Randall was on radio com with Alex;  
"Captain Drake, its Randall Serrick. Listen whatever happens to us Captain, if you have a tactical advantage you send in you squadron of Quantum Marine rangers, and fire on the Borg armada and on the complex, even if we're still inside. That's an order from Commander Aragon." radio silence for a short while before he received a response.

"R_oger that Serrick." _Alex responded in orbit._  
"_Otherwise we'll contact the SilverHawk for air support when we're ready to make our escape." saidi Randall. After a moment of silence Alex said a few last words of wisdom for Randall and the crew; "_Good luck to you and the team, Drake out." _Afterwards he went and joined the other two, Marcus and Sylvia were standing together, sharing one last kiss before he departed, Marcus withdrew whilst Lucas and Circuit watched.

"I will return to see our baby I promise you." said Marcus.

"You better return. I'll be in the control room, monitoring your frequency until you're out of the complex." said Sylvia.

"Thank you Sylvia." Marcus said and then shared one last kiss before he withdrew, turning to enter the ship he closed the hatch and then went off to the pilot room with Lucas in the first pilot seat.

Afterwards they activated their ship, setting thrusters and boosters to maximum power they moved their ship to the launching bay, moving he ship into the bay before the airtight doors closed behind them.  
The doors closed up as the ship awaited in the launch tunnel for a moment before the outer hatch was opened outward, within five seconds after the launch tunnel was opened up the ship's boosters went into turbo mode and shot out of the main ship and into orbit, directing its course to the dark lands of the planet known as Isorm, descending on to the outer lands of the planet.

Meanwhile in the other side of the dark lands the battleship of the four Iso Generals of command was hovering in the skies at a distance from the complex and was now preparing to commence the bombing of the Borg Collective ships. But unfortunately for them CAI and the Borg have already found out about their plans and have rigged a plan of their own, their Borg Autoships were already in orbit and were ready to commence their attack on the command battle ship with a full sneak attack to end the war.

**_Silver Hills in the year 3000_**

It was not long since Alex had returned to time force Head quarters after learning an important lesson from Wes in the year 2001 that even he can make his own destiny. As he entered the hanger of the Time force base compound he went down to the elevator whilst someone who was hiding in the shadows watched him in the shadows of the dark corner in the hanger. He looked on him for a short while before he said quietly; "Soon Alex you will know of a special mission that you'll be destined for." When Alex turned to the side he stepped back to hide himself.

Alex looked around for a moment, thinking that he might have heard something and keeping his hand on the blaster before the elevator doors opened, he brushed off the thought of someone watching him before he entered the elevator and went down a few levels to command whilst the figure disappeared quietly. He hid away quietly as Time force personal were passing by, carrying time force equipment and not seeing him in the shadows.

Once the coast was clear he made his way to the next elevator and headed down to the closed techno room which possessed, stepping out of the elevator he revealed himself to be pilot Saren Algor himself.  
Saren entered the room where there was so much technology parts as well as spare parts and tools in which would be useful to him so he could build a suit using his knowledge and the parts to create a control key device which will create a time portal like one of the Time force gateways can and he can use it to take himself back through time to the year 2001 where Jamus and Rowan are residing at the moment.  
He immediately got to work on his project and started using all that he can to create his time key, working day and night for almost a week, always hiding out in the dark of the room whenever a few time force officers and mechanics came into the room and picked up a few spare parts for one of their ships.

After being able to take what he needed from the techno room he finally finished his work, it was just in time to escape the techno room before a few Time force officers grew a little suspicious of the goings on in the techno room and decided to investigate the room. He had to go through the airducts and through the tunnels in order to escape, he crwaled his way through the tunnels for a while before he was able to reach an airduct hatch which led outside.

Once he was outside he went off to another building and then down the alley before he found the chance to test out his time key, setting the time for the year 2001 he activated the control and then aimed it at a wall before shooting a small ray which created a time portal. He was about to enter when a young off duty time force officer saw him whilst passing by. He stopped before he took his helmet off revealing that he was a she and was almost at the same age as he was.

She had short hair and green eyes, she was fit and almost the same height at Jero himself, When Saren turned to see the time force officer he turned back and made a run for the portal when she shouted out to him. "Hold it right there mister. time force officer". She said as he entered the portal and then she went after him through the portal, which then closed behind them both before anyone saw the portal there.

**_Silver hills in the year 2001_**

It was a few weeks after Alex had left Silver Hills city and after lucas had broken up with Nadira, the five power rangers were returning to their home after a good fight with one of Ransik's mutants. On the way back home to the clock tower something un expected happened in the area that they were passing through which was a small city block, suspecting that it might be another mutant Jen and Wes decided to investigate the electrical disturbance in the open grounds between two buildings. The next thing they knew when they arrived at the scene, a bright light flashed in front of them and there stood a man, only it was not a man at all but a cybernetic lifeform of some sort who was half human and half machine.

It moved its head looking around itself before it turned its sight on Lucas and aimed at him. When a small plasma canon came out of its hand and it fired at Lucas, He dodged the shot and then went into action. Jen spoke. "Freeze robot, time force and you're under arrest." when it looked at Jen it aimed its weapon firing at her as she ran for cover. She pulled out her gun and fired at the cyborg, but it simply deflected the shot showing some kind of shield armour on it. seeing no choice they came together and raised their left arms. "Ready?" shouted Jen.

"Ready!" The others shouted in a chant, and then shouted together; "Time for time force!" Morphing into the Time Force power rangers. They charged at the cyborg, drawing weapons and fighting it with a variety of kicks and punches which the cyborg simply blocked and dodged so swiftly that it didn't break a sweat as they fought.  
After a short while they tired out and the cyborg simply threw the four rangers back but it tunred its intentions on the blue ranger. Changing its hand into a plasma cannon it was about to fire upon him when all of a sudden, another plasma shot came and blew the cannon off the cyborg's prosthetic limb.

As the turned its head to see two masked figures who were armed with advanced technological weapons of their, it turned to face them about to make a move when they open fired upon it, pushing it back before it fell to the ground as the two came to Lucas, one approached Lucas whilst the other kept its weapon trained on the cyborg. "Blue ranger are you alright?" asked the masked figure, looking at the blue ranger and to the cyborg as it was down for a short time. "Yes i'm fine thanks, but who are you too?" asked Lucas.

"Listen just get your friends and get the hell out of here, you understand?" said the figure.

"Not until you tell me who you too are and why did that thing try to attack me?" Lucas said pressing on, but the figure grabbed Lucas by the arm, took him around the cyborg and over to the other power rangers as the cyborg was beginning to stand up.  
The masked figure turned to the other rangers. "Listen rangers, your weapons are ineffective against these cyborgs, they adapt to the modulation of your weapons. now if you all want to live then I suggest that you escape before it grabs you and turns you into a cyborg."

"What? asked Jen.

"Now do as we say and come with us, do it now!" said the second figure before he open fired on the cyborg assassin again, shooting it in the back, the shoulder and kept on shooting as it turned staggering backwards before it fell down again. The two figures then made a run for it with the rangers following them at a few yards from the attack until they were out of sight of the cyborg.

Once out of sight of the Cyborg's vision, they all breathed a little easy before Jen asked the two. "Now since we're safe from harm, can you at least tell us who you are and what the hell was that thing we fought? because I believe that you owe us an explanation right now."

"I agree." said Wes. The two figures lowered their helmets for a moment and then pressed a button, their masks opening up, stripping and receeding to the back and revealing themselves to be Jamus Temple and tech sgt Rowan Trope. Trip immediately recognised Jamus whilst the other rangers were stunned for a moment.

Jamus looked to the green ranger and spoke with a smirk on his face. "You never expected to see me here Trip."

**To be continued on the next chapter of SilverHawk of Isorm. **

**Well guys and galls I hope you'll read it and give a review on this chapter, cos it takes up where it left off in the next Chapter, so enjoy it.**


	6. Explanations and final plans of action

**Right here's chapter six, this scene takes place in the same area where Jamus and Rowan reveal themselves to the power rangers for the first time and then explain to them who they really are.**

**This is for entertainment only.**

**Scene pick up, Silver Hills area.**

As the other rangers wonder who these people are, Trip was in all relieved to see him here in person. "Power down!" he said as he demorphed, smiling when he saw Jamus before he turned to the others and said to them.

"It's ok guys I know this man." Trip said to the other four rangers. "Power down!" they all said, each demorphing back to their own former clothes, revealing their identities to the two strangers before them. Rowan was most intrigued to meet them all, but the moment was broken when Jen came up next to Trip and then asked Jamus.  
"Do you want to tell us who you are?"

"My name is Jamus Temple, Sgt of the Isorm Military corp and member of the Iso wide Resistance group." said Jamus.

"Iso resistance group?" said Wes, who was more surprised than Jen, Katie and Lucas.

"Yes, there's a new faction of machines that wants to destroy your time and your planet but we are here to help you. I know this may be difficult for you all to take this in but we're not from planet earth, we're from Isorm, its our home planet and the home of a whole new life form which is like the humans called Isos, like the Isomorphic Algorithms which is what I and my comrade are." Rowan said, stepping forward to give the explanation.

They were a little bewildered with this new found knowledge for a moment until Trip stepped forward to support her; "she speaks the truth, they are from Isorm am I right?" he asked looking to Jamus

"Indeed Trip you are, even Circuit knows that as well since I last visited him and Trip once and made them keep it my secrets. Now listen to me Jennifer Scotts, I'm not your enemy but I can help you in anyway I can to defeat the cyborg, but first you must lower your guard and trust me."  
Jennifer was almost more stunned as she was for a moment when she heard her say her name, Jamus continued to speak addressing her. "Jamus Aladainos Temple." "What?" asked Jen.

"My name. That's my name, its a great honour to meet you again Jennifer Scotts, especially after such a long time in Isorm." said Jamus, giving a right hand salute like a soldier only with three fingers out and the pinky and thumb closed in.

"Ok, Look I appreciate the help that you have provided for me but I must ask about how you know my name? I mean we haven't met at all in my time.." said Jen.

"Yes which is because I haven't been born yet neither has Isorm been discovered yet." Jamus said, grinning abit whilst leaving Jen with a surprised look on her face. "Not discovered yet?"

"Well there's more I have to tell you. come on, we'll go back to the clock tower and talk then." said Jamus leading Rowan and the other rangers back to the clock tower.

_**Isorm in the year 3027**_

Whilst Jamus was walking with the Rangers back to thier home, Marcus' group was now on ground after landing the ship safely in a perimeter outside their radar. Marcus was inside the ship as he took out his satelite walkie talkie, so that he can be able to contact his Uncle Saren and have him drop the EM Bomb to shut down the outer defences so that they can enter the complex, once near the entrance.  
After getting his new cybersuit on, he pressed a button on the side of his neck.  
The Cyber particles of his helmet formed around his face, creating a full smooth faceless mask which only showed two blue lights, representing his eyes. He looked in the mirror at the image of the mask before he pressed the button again, reforming the mask helmet to showing his face again.  
Afterwards Marcus stepped out of the ship as the group waited by a truck with Dash as the driver, they turned to see him in his new Cybersuit. He looked to them all.

"You all ready to go?" he asked, They nodded in agreement.

"Ready as we'll ever be Colonel." said Dash.

"Then let's get moving." Marcus said before he boarded the back of the truck followed by the others whilst Lucas took the passenger's seat to act as a shooter encase of any hoverships that might see them.  
Dash drove across the waist lands of Isorm taking them into the distance of the Complex, driving far for about ten kilometres in a while until they were close to the complex. Once at a short distance of three miles Marcus ordered Dash to stop, he did so and turned his truck engine off whilst the others bailed out the truck.  
Lucas stared out at the distance of the Complex as he sat there and then looked to Dash.

So?" he said at last.

"So, this is as far as I go from here Lucas." Dash responded, looking at the distance before turning to face his old friend, he raised his hand up for Lucas to take which he did in a pact of friendship.

"You take care of yourself out there, maybe we'll have a car race when the war is over." Dash said.

"Maybe so and I'll hold you to it Sgt. Dash, we'll call you up if we need an alternative plan of escape."

"Will do lieutenant Kendall, you just watch your back." said Dash, Lucas nodded and opened the door to get out of the the door was closed he walked away from the truck as Dash started up the engine, raising his fist in a triumph symbol. Lucas did the same. "You're the man Dash." he said under his breath as Dash's truck backed away and turned around, driving off back to the Border walls.  
After the truck was gone the group went the whole way from there, jogging for a mile until they were a little close but still hidden out of range of the few outer turrets sweeping its lights patroling the Area for any intruders. Satisfied that they are safe and out of sight Marcus got Lucas to call for his Uncle Saren through his walkie talkie; "Lt. Kendall calling Sunbird, come in." he said quietly on the walkie talkie, he paused for a second before he spoke. "This is Lucas Kendall calling Sunbird, do you have a copy?" he waited for a response before he received a frequency and then Saren's voice was heard.

"_Lt. Kendall, this is Algor. Sunbird is in orbit and is ready drop the egg, I repeat, i'm ready to drop the egg. do I get confirmation to deploy?_"  
Lucas turned to Marcus who was looking out at the skies when he saw a massive explosion in the east, guessing that its probably the generals he turned to Kendall and then said to him. "Launch the EM bomb."

Lucas gave a nod after he saw what Marcus was looking at and then spoke into the walkie talkie: "Sunbird you have confirmation, deploy the EM egg. Radio silence out." once that was done Lucas shut off the walkie talkie and they waited for a sign that the EMP has been detonated and that it's safe for the group to enter the complex.

In space, Saren's ship flew across towards the complex with the Em-Bomb ready to be dropped since he heard that the Command Cruiser has been destroyed. At the moment his ship was within range Saren released the Em-Bomb into the centre from orbit. It detonated soon after falling about forteen thousand feet in the air, releasing an electro magnetic pulse wave which disabled the Borg complex's tracking systems and defence systems. Within a whole while the systems were down for a period of time, long enough for the group to enter the grounds. A short while after the EMP wave wiped out all of the defence turrets the group moved out into the open heading for the complex and towards before opening them and entering it.

**Back in the Year 2001, Silver hills City**.

Once back in the Clock Tower, Jennifer and Wesley and the others sit down on the couch whilst Jamus took the chance to give the explanation on where they're from,who he and Rowan are and the enemy that the Isos are fighting against. his first statement to them was. "Now listen to me carefully because I'm going to explain what I know to all of you." he said before he begun to talk.  
The rangers including Wes listened while Jamus laid it all down: The voyage of the Zephyr, First contact between the humans and the Isos in space. The Intelligent energy lifeform which appeared from deep space and Invaded their planet, now known to them as CAI: Collective Artificial Intellicence of the Borg/Machine empire, the cyber war on Isorm which has lasted for almost a decade, excluding their parts in history of things to come.  
Its not everyday one finds out that he, she or they find out that about not only the first steps into a new frontier in the galaxy but also about the salvation of a whole race. They took it pretty well hearing that Alex was apart of the Zephyr program.

After a while into the explanation was given with the support of Tech Sgt Rowan's Star map piece, showing images of Isorm, the space energy storm, the birth of the Borg on Isorm and the history of some things to come, Jamus looked on each ranger who merely took it pretty well asked if they had any questions.

Katie was the first to ask; "So since you are an Iso may I ask How many planets are there in your side of the galaxy?"

"Over one hundred and seven, spread across ten thousand light years." Jamus answered.

"Wow, you must have travelled a lot and not stay home." said Jen.

"Actually Jen others intend to think of the ships they travel on as home now, but if its Isorm you speak about I was still on my home planet when the war began and after the full scale evacuations was complete, some of my Iso friends try to get back as best as they can to aid us in the war." said Jamus.

"Evacuations?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, we had scientists determine the time the storm would hit and when we got the right time we prepared for the worst and decided to initiate an evacuation of all Isorm to save the foundations and secrets of the Iso race as well as the human race. The Iso's aren't the only life forms living in this universe." said Rowan Trope.

"That's right Rowan, I've done a little research into the history of Isorm and I've found that this Borg as they call it was Isolated on the planet, the people could let another ship near it otherwise it would have been captured and used to transfer the Borg to another planet and have suffer the same fate as Isorm had." said Circuit.

"Well it makes sense, the Isos had to Isolate their planet from Earth and their allies to protect them, its like a Quarantine procedure for an uninhabitable area which could be dangerous." said Wes.

"Ok, thank you Wes. so Jamus you had to do what your elders suggested," said Jen standing up from her seat and strolling a few short steps before stopping.

"Yes, like you do your duty as time force officers to stop Ransik, Am I right?" asked Jamus.

"Well Yes, but I have two more question for you, I want yo ask about your cybersuit." asked Jen.

"Its a primary prototype M.A.C.C suit, which stands for Mobile Armoured Computerized Combat suit, a special design which was created by Marcus Aragon himself and his wife Sylvia." said Jamus.

"I see, so its a cybernetic suit for an elite warrior." said Wes.

"More or less." said Jamus.

"And the second question is this; do your people have any hate for the mutants of the future?" asked Jen

Jamus was silent for a short few seconds before he spoke.

"Our time and our culture is somewhat different in the future and Isorm. You see, mutants are not enemies of the Iso race nor of the human race anymore, even intolerence with the mutants have been resolved to a gentle simmer so that we can give mutants the chance to prove their worth. in other words Mutants are not our enemies."

"No mutant enemies? you mean they are treated as equals." said Jen.

"The capacity for hate in mutants is no longer the driving force in people's lives, with our help the mutants work to better themselves as the humans do and the rest of humanity. Actually we are rather like the scientists and gentle mutants of your generation who wish for the war between people and Mutants to end so that democracy, peace and liberty can be established." said Jamus, pausing for a moment before he then decided to change the subject;

"Jennifer, My comrade and I have to go now as we have to destroy the Borg drone before it reaches its next target."

"We'll come with you." said Jen. but Jamus objected saying. "No Jen that is not your destiny to come it's also not your mission, you have to stay behind."

"My destiny, encase you haven't noticed Sargeant, i'm a Time Force officer, it is my job to-." Jen said but Jamus cut her off and spoke in a high demanding tone.

"Your job is to capture the mutants in this century, and as a military commanding officer of my time I am requesting that you stay out of this affair, you must do this not only for me but for the good of Earth and my planet."

"Jamus we're fighting for our future." Jen said.

"Yes you are Jennifer marie Scotts, but to do this you must focus on Ransik. and also there's more that you and the others must do." said Jamus.

"Yeah, and what's that?" asked Jen but Trip answered for him; "We have to keep his presence and Rowan's, even what we've learned from them, to ourselves from all around us, even his young counterpart and others in the future."

"A secret?" Katie asked, "You want us to not tell them about Isorm,"

"Under no circumstances can anyone in the years 3000 be made aware of our existence, you all have to promise us this." said Rowan.

"So you're saying we can't tell you two that we're following your orders? Why what happens if we do?" Jen asked Rowan, who pressed on.

"Jen this is one only rule that you know you cannot break, to preserve the future that we're fighting for. You must stay out of this affair and focus on your own mission so we can do our job."

"Which is to stop Ransik?" asked Jen. "That a definite Affirmative. Listen Jen can we step outside for a moment? I need to speak to you alone. the rest of you just stay here please." asked Jamus.  
The other ranger gave a no problem gestures and nods before Jamus, Rowan and Jen went down stairs to the front desk and outside the clock tower, leaving the other rangers with their thoughts.

Once outside Jamus went straight to the subject; "Jen, I believe that there might be a way that you might be able to defeat Ransik when the time comes, as well as a way to help us and our future."

"Ok then How can I help you? and How can I defeat Ransik?" asked Jen.

"Well you cannot beat him physically, however there is a weakness to the heart. Say that if any action Ransik were to use in inflicting harm on the very thing he loves the most accidentally, then it would result in inflicting pain on his own heart." Jamus explained, leaving Jen a little confused when she asked. "Ok so what would happen if he were to inflict pain?"

"If that happened then he would be so emotionally compromised, that he would surrender his said command and turn himself easily." said Jamus. "So you're saying that Ransik has to hurt his daughter Nadira? I don't think it would work, he's so evil." Jen pressed on before Rowan stepped in and spoke on Ransik's behalf; "He's also a living organism with a heart, I can assure you it can work and it will, its a mathematical certainty like that of the Titanic which sunk on April 15th 1912."

"So you're both saying that he can be emotionally compromised by his own acts?" Jen asked. "Jen, I have killed some of my dear friends who were assimilated by the Borg in my time and I have been one of them once, I can tell you I was emotionally compromised when I felt i couldn't help them, what you must do is get him to show it and you'll have your victory, this is for you alone to do as it is up to you to choose who you truly love most."

It was like a shocking revelation to Jen when Jamus spoke that he knows about her love for Wes and Alex, She stood in front of her for a moment trying to regain her composure before she looked up to Jamus. "You know about my feelings for Wes?"

"Yes, you often spoke of your love for him as being your reason for breaking your engagement to Alex. It was that action which led Alex to volunteering to become a security escort for Doctor Reagan Aragon, He proudly lived to become one of the founders of the new Quantum Marine Force and the Starfighter brigade." Jamus said. "One of the founders?" Jen said surprisingly.

"A pivotal moment in all history that you'll have to send him on as soon as possible." Jamus said before he stepped back and turned, starting to walk off when Jen called out. "Jamus, is there anything else that I need to know?"

"No, but you and your team can keep this meeting to yourselves and protect our future, right?" asked Jamus. "Well I think something tells me that we already have." Jen answered. "Thank you Jen and good luck to you and Time Force." Jamus said and then went off with Rowan, forming digital Cycles in a flash as they sped off into the city, leaving Jen with this new found information about the new future waiting out there. After a moment she went back into the clock tower.

Meanwhile in a building by a different area of Silver Hills City, a portal through time was opened up and suddenly Saren came flying out of the vortex followed by the Time Force officer who followed him into the past, they landed down collapsing on the ground for a short few minutes before the vortex closed up behind them, leaving them alone in the building.

"Wow, what a rush! I wonder what year is this?" he said before raising his arm to access his wrist computer, it showed him the year he was in and the details of the city itself. When the time force officer woke up he stood up gun drawn and trained on Saren as he stood looking about himself after accessing the computer.

"Hold it right there, Time force and you're under arrest." he shouted in a voice which turned out to be a she as Saren looked up at the time force officer. "You! How the hell did you get here!" Saren yelled at her.

"I followed you through that vortex you made, now who are you soldier?" asked the Time Force officer.

"My name is Saren Cyciro Algor, captain of the Isorm resistance. Listen to me, this maybe difficult for you to understand but we're not in the future anymore we're in a year 2001, some friends of mine are here also and are at this moment in danger." said Saren, standing himself up before holding his hands up and moving them onto his head.

The time force officer slowly approached Saren ready to arrest him as she spoke to him. "Yes, well they're going to miss helping you when I get you back to the year 3000."

She was about to grab him when he suddenly drew a firearm from his hidden pouch in his sleeve swiftly and knocked her hand away before he backed away from her with the firearm forming into a gun, he trained the gun at the time force officer who now had her gun on him ready to open fire at any time. After a short few seconds of silence Saren began to speak.

"Now look, I've lost so many good men in the event which happened nine days ago in your time and I am not in the mood for this fight, so please hear me out. I'm not your enemy and I can get you back home, but first you must put down your weapon and let me show you the truth of what I am, what do you say? its better than shooting each other." The time force looked on him from top to bottom, seeing his combat attire and the gun in his hand which was more advanced than she anticipated.

She lowered her gun down a little before she spoke. "Very well, you don't seem to be from my time on seeing the computer control on your wrist and your clothes seem so different. so Where are you from?" she asked. Saren raised his wrist in front of him, using his thumb he pressed a few buttons activating his computer, he spoke into the voice box; "Computer, I am Captain Saren Algor of the Isorm Starfighter brigade, activate!"

"V_oice print and face recognition analysis enabled. Welcome back Captain Algor, please state the nature of your call."_

_"_I would like you to answer a question for my comrade in arms." Saren said, looking at his computer and then up to the time force officer before he spoke again. "Go ahead time force officer, ask it whatever question you have." The time force officer gave a sigh before she asked. "Computer, what is your manufacturing origin?"

"_Star date; 3023, commissioned by the Isorm Science academy."_ said the computer voice.

"Isorm Science Academy?" asked the Time force officer, confused by the statement. Saren deactivated his computer wrist before he put his gun away and then approached her slowly when she had her gun lowered down to her side. "Time force officer, I know it is surprising to hear this but my computer is telling you the truth, if you want to know more then you must put your weapon away and trust me. first, what's your name?" he asked when he was close. the time force officer paused for a moment before she spoke; "Neila, Officer Neila D'arcy."

"Its a small pleasure to meet you Officer D'arcy, and welcome to the 21st century." Saren stated, raising his free right hand up in a welcoming gesture. she took his hand and they shook hands before they released, Neila looked on him and asked. " so since we have given the introduction Saren, Can you explain to me what is it are you doing here?"

"I can do more than that if you trust me and let me show you." Saren said, taking out two small metal patches and showing them to her. "What are those?" she asked. "These are special mind links which are of my own design, I lost my portable eye computer in a small battle i was involved in the future. you just place one patch on the side of your head as I do and our minds will connect in a meld, which will show you a glimpse of my experience and the information you require, that is if you want to know." Saren explained, Neila looked on the patch thinking to herself for a short moment before she took the patch and placed it on the side of her head near her eye as Saren did the same.

"Now what you will see will be a glimpse of my world, and the history of things to come." he said before activating the mind link, once the link was online it showed Neila a series of images which showed her the future of his planet.

_**Meanwhile in Isorm in the year 3027, Inside the Borg Complex**_

Whilst Saren tells his story to Neila, Marcus and his crew had successfully infiltrated the complex and were now moving through the corridors after entering the doorway. After a few yards into the complex Marcus ordered the crew to stop for a debrief of the next part of the plan. They huddled together in a circle whilst Marcus pulled out his star map piece, activating it he showed a 3d blueprint of the complex, starting the evaluation of his plan. "Ok guys, here's the next step; Lucas you will take to the prison grounds down on level three and you'll shut down the locking controls there and release whatever prisoners are inside the cells there, Randall will come with you on this task. Once its done Randall will direct them to the open doors that lead outside the complex and wait for retrieval."

"We'll do that Mark." said Lucas. "Right." Randall said giving a nod in agreement as Marcus went on with his plan. "Circuit, you'll make your way up to the tower where the communications room will be sitting. your task will be to access the computers there and send a message to the SilverHawk and to all Isorm bases calling for Air support and transport to evacuate the prisoners can you do this."

"That I can do Marcus, after the message has been sent i'll be planting some bombs within the room that will detonate within seconds after I detonate them before the Borg drones come in and override the system. so if you two see fiery explosion in the sky that will be my handy work, with communications gone CAI won't be able to activate the turrets whilst they're still down and call for any reinforcements." said Circuit.  
"Good, that will be our best ace in the hole in this battle." Marcus deactivated his starmap and placed it back in his suit, he looked at all faces before he said some last words of wisdom. "Right guys now this will be the moment of truth, this day will mark the final decision for the fate of Isorm. If we fail in this then I want you all to know that Its been a great honour."

Circuit, Randall and Lucas nodded in agreement with his speech, Randall was the one to break the silence. "Marcus, before we all go I just wanted to tell you something that i've been to tell you for a while-"  
"I know about your relationship with my mother Randall. I've suspected it for sometime for a few months since I was told this by Russo earlier on. I'm not angry at you at all, because you've brought my mother back on her feet again and you've saved her in a way that i've been saved myself, you have done me a good service and I would like to thank you for that." Marcus said, coming to terms of his mother's relationship with Randall, who nodded before he spoke.

"Then you should know that I have asked her if she would marry me on my return."

Marcus was silent for a short moment on hearing Randall's news, but in all the more he trusted Randall fully that he gave his words of consent for him. "Even if I can't get my father back I would be honoured to have you as a second father Randall, as I think you are the bravest person that I've ever known." Randall drew a grin before he raised his hand and shook it with Marcus as he said to him.

"Thank you Marcus, right troops this is it. Let us show these lognuts who they are dealing with, for Earth."

"And for the galaxy" they all said together, standing up and disbursting. All going their seperate directions, but Marcus approached Randall calling for him. "Randall."

"Yes Marcus." Randall responded, stopping at a few steps with Lucas waiting behind him.

"Before you leave, I need you to tell you something; I've found out that my wife Sylvia is pregnant with my first child. And I was hoping that your daughter Nadira might be the godmother if you could ask her." said Marcus.

"If you survive this mission alive, then i'll ask her afterwards." was Randall's answer before he turned and headed to the elevator whilst Circuit headed to north heading in the direction of the control tower and Marcus heading in the opposite direction, heading for the bridge and the control room where he will confront CAI for a final showdown which will decide the fate of Isorm and the universe itself.

_**End of chapter Six, Chapter seven will feature Reagan's return after seeing Marcus' presence, which gives him a jog of his memories before he was sent back in time to help finish what the Borg assassin was starting up. so Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**_


	7. Final war for earth and Isorm

**_In this chapter we take up where we left off when Saren and a new character named Neila D'arcy share his memories, convincing her of who he is. How he got to the year 3000? why he was there? its all revealed within this chapter so read it and review it. Remember this is for entertainment only._**

**_Silver Hills City in the year 2001_**

Neila was still under the influence of the mind link as she saw a playing image of Saren's fast ship being built like seeing a running film, showing his ship enroute when the unthinkable happened; a few Borg ships destroyed his commander's ship and his ship moving towards the complex, dropping the EM bomb before rising into the sky.

"_As I was beginning my return trip I was intercepted by a Borg battle cruiser, controlled by an A.I. that called itself; ARIA. like the Autonomous Reconnaissance Intelligence Integration Analyst, a super computer system.  
Only its a__ second generation electrical lifeform, the first spawn of CAI itself but only more powerful and intelligent. In my attempt to escape both of us suddenly went far out into spece before ARIA decided on another course of action, so she created a vortex through space time." _Saren spoke in his mind, narrating the image of his ship turning to head back to his base when all of a sudden a Borg ship appeared and gave chase after him through open space, leading her into his squadron of over two hundred starfighter ships and four Star cruisers big enough for two hundred people each.  
_"ARIA went to the year 2970 before I followed. Aria and her small group of drones spent the next thirty years in a mineral based asteroid creating a new army of Borg drones and warriors as well as new fleet of small ships with new weapons whilst she awaited for my arrival, but what was years for ARIA was only minutes for me when I sent time codes to my squadron and ordered them to follow. When I went through a new vortex to the year 3000, ARIA onboard a new borg ship was waiting for me." _Saren said in despair as the images of his vessel going through before it fell into a trap flowed through, from the interception to meeting ARIA in the form of a half flesh body attached to a cybernetic body making her half human half machine, but also the one who is linked to many like the source of power. He looked up to her face in anger but only saw a small grin on her face, a grin of triumph.  
"_She held me responsible for the loss of her equal, her drones captured my vessel and spared my life for one reason, so that I would know her tactics and her power that she had been building for so long a time."  
_The image of their confrontation moved on to Saren's being stranded on earth with only a portable screen to observe a calculated attack she had planned for his squadron. "_She teleported me out on Earth so that I could observe her retaliation. As the resistance were unable to save those outside the wall, I would be unable to save my squadron. Hundreds of lives of good soldiers, lost of our failure. Because we were too late to prevent ARIA from being created." _The last image that Neila's eyes envisioned was of Saren's moment of despair that he couldn't save his troops before the links reached its end.

The moment the link was disconnected, Neila was left disoriented and breathless from seeing those images. "Forgive me, emotional transferrence has an effect on the mind link." Saren spoke as Neila looked on him for a short while and then walked off to get some room to take in what she had seen in his mind. She took a few deep breaths for a moment before she regained her senses and then spoke. "So what you say is the truth?"

"Yes." said Saren, looking at her. "You travelled all the way to the past to help your friends who will need to know this new development." said Neila, standing with her back to Saren before he approached her.

"Neila, I have to go. There is a signal which shows two of my comrades who are not too far from here." he said, and started to walk away when she turned to him and called for him to wait.

"Wait Saren." he turned to look at her as she spoke.

"If what you say about ARIA is true then I'm coming with you. Because you're going to need all the help you can get and as a time force officer it is my duty to preserve the line of the future, also I want to make amends for misjudging you."

Saren stood there thinking for a moment before he turned and approached her. "Come with me. We're going to find my comrades and with them we're going to stop this Borg drone that CAI sent here." Saren said to Neila. She went with Saren into the open of the city heading for the Western precinct of Silver Hills where Rowan and Jamus are at this moment in a fight with the Borg drone they fought earlier.

_**Silver Hills city central open ground.**_

Rowan was heading the evacuation of the people, getting any straddlers around the city to safety when a borg assassin was at a small yard from her, he was forming his plasma cannon until Jamus appeared from out of the blue, wearing a new M.A.C.C. Cybersuit and carrying an RPG.  
He tumbled forth onto the ground before he aimed the Rocket and then fired at it, disabling his plasma cannon and sending the Borg drone flying into the air before crashing in the concrete.  
Jamus stood up on his own two feet, activating his shield helmet before he went charging at the Borg drone when it was starting to stand up from the ground. They met at the crashed ground, Jamus threw the first punch with his prosthetic limb and a few kicks before the Borg caught his kick and kicked him back,they face it off in single combat duking it out and throwing each other about all over the place crashing everything in their path for a while with great strength until the Borg assassin got the upper hand.  
It caught Jamus' fist with one hand and took his neck with the other, tightening its grip as it raised him high. Rowan went to help Jamus, raising her gun she shot at the borg assassin, who dropped and turned to fight against her. they met at close combat fighting before it caught her by the arm and threw her over its shoulder, hurling her away and then turned back to Jamus who staggered back away from him.

**Meanwhile on Isorm, inside the complex**

Lucas and Randall had just reached the prison Sector of the inner complex after fighting through about six Borg drones that got in their way. some of them with different weapons but were still dangerous.  
Randall came to the computer room on the front line of the sector and then started working his way through the cryptic locks in the computer whilst Lucas was on watch duty, shooting down any Borg drone that might come at ever a Borg drone came out of nowhere and into the computer room Lucas shot them down like birds.  
Whilst Randall and Lucas were busy, Circuit was already inside the tower accessing communications after evading the Borg black guards that were hunting for the intruders, which told him that time was becoming slim.  
After a minute he was able to establish a link which would allow Randall access to the main locks of all cells while at the same time send a signal to the SilverHawk with a message.  
In an instant the locks of all cells around the whole prison sector were unlocking one by one and doors were opening up for the prisoners to escape, fleeing out into the open when Lucas and Randall called out, telling all to follow them to the transport in single file.  
They did as they were told as a few mutants were picking up guns and weapons from the Borg drones to protect the prisoners and themselves encase they become followed.

The group of prisoners were halfway to the outer entrance that led to the transports when a Cyborg appeared from the left side, Randall came forth drawing out a sword from his sheath before he went at the cyborg, who drew its own blade out to fight Randall. They engaged in a sword drawn duel clashing one another for a long while with their swords clashing one another and their strength in their blows.  
It was not long until Randall ducked at the Cyborg's flank and then went around its back before he then whacked the Cybotg's metal pipe on the neck, damaging it before he landed a blow at the arm. He sliced the cyborg's whole right arm off before it turned and tried to grab Randall with its left when Lucas jumped on it from behind and placed a grenade inside its mouth before he got off.  
Randall then took the Cyborg's arm and then swung it to the far side.  
he then ordered everyone to duck down as he did so before the Cyborg's head blew up, leaving it headless.  
Once that was done, Randal stood up and then gestured the others to keep on going.

**Inside the SilverHawk within another minute later.**

Commander Russo, Sylvia and others were talking together, debating on what they should do next since they heard the four generals' battle cruiser was destroyed by a few Borg ships that had already been destroyed afterwards. A soldier approached them asking for commander Russo. "Commander, we've got a message from Aragon, he and his crew are in the Borg complex, they need Air support and transport for over three hundred survivors sir."

Russo and Sylvia looked at one another for a short few seconds before he gave the order.

"Let's go, soldier tell all pilots to scramble fighter ships and transport, we've got a whole army to evacuate and i want them in the air now, and call up Dash we'll need his driving skills and his team to provide a diversion for us."

"yes sir." said the soldier before he went off. Russo and Sylvia went off as he activated his combox and gave the announcement. "Attention crew of the SilverHawk, this is commander Russo online. Colonel Aragon has called for air support, all pilots must report to all hangers for an immediate departure! this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill." His voice on the loud speakers prompted the whole crew into full alert as they readied their weapons and prepared their Ships for departure.

A while later all was gathered into the hanger when Commander Russo and Sylvia Aragon, who has been promoted to the rank of Captain by Russo, had entered the hanger with a few more recruits including Trip and Jennifer Scotts, who had just returned from a previous mission and was ready to help the fight for Isorm. seeing that some of the pilots were growing a little nervous, Sylvia turned to Russo and then asked him. "With your permission Commander, I may speak. it would help me if you introduce me to the troops." "It would be my honour Captain." Russo responded before he turned and called for attention of all pilots;

"Ladies and gentlemen, Pilots of Isorm, Starfighters and Quantum Marines!"  
The pilots turned to face Russo who looked on them, continuing.

"Thank you, now I would like to introduce someone who wishes to speak to you, one person of a fierce heart and is one of the most noble soldiers on earth, ladies and gentlemen Sylvia Aragon." He introduced Sylvia as she stood up on a block and after seeing all eyes were on her she spoke.

"Starfighters and Quantum Marines, Warriors and Pilgrims, I stand her before you as a Captain and a new commanding officer named Sylvia paige-Aragon the wife of Marcus Aragon.  
I know that you are all afraid to go into battle, I was myself for a time but I am not anymore. I'm not here to speak for my husband, for he has already spoken his words of wisdom but I will tell you this, that my husband and I both fight together for not only Isorm which is your home but also for Earth which is my home, I fight against a machine who sent us a message that it sees us as a threat. Well we will show that it was right and as it was a threat to us we'll be the end of it.  
If you all wish to stay then by all means stay, but this day is not about your wishes, but about your choices which will save our world. I believe we can defeat this Borg, not when it comes or when its ships are ready to fly, but on this day before its ready. At this moment Marcus Aragon is down there fighting for you all, so I say we fight with him, I say his strength should be our strength, that together if we stand fast and beat the machines then we will prevail as a species like no other, a true species, so I ask brothers and sisters; Make your choice, join me and Marcus Aragon, fight for humanity! Fight for the Universe!"

A few nods and the same words passed through ton, before heading off to their ships and preparing for a drop sequence to battle. Sylvia herself climbed onboard a Starfighter he pilots until one spoke loudly.

"Troops the Captain's right, besides the space is on our side and its all we need now!" a loud cheer followed as many cheered ship with one Iso as her navigator when they departed. Jen was already inside her starfighter when it was launched.

Not only there were star fighters and Quantum marine battleships getting launched into battle, but more ships from KO-35 commanded by Milo Andros, Andros' descendant who is a space power ranger and a pilot aswell who has gathered a fleet of Space fighters for the battle of a life time.

**Back in the complex**

Marcus was at this moment heading on the path to the bridge, his cybersuit operational with phased plasma weapons on board and armour ready for combat, his face was not covered as he searched all around the bridge for CAI in body. Unknown to him Reagan Aragon who was still a Borg, was standing on a higher platform with a rifle trained at his head.

Yet when his eyes saw Marcus' face and recognised him immediately, something in his mind was triggered off setting a few memories of Reagan in which the borg could not erase. The Borg Drone shook its head and then tried again in assassinating Marcus when suddenly he looked up in the direction of the Borg's position, seeing his eyes and face, his features caused the Borg drone to loose his finger on the triger and then stand down.

He moved back into the darkness and then turned away walking past a few borg drones, strolling about like mindless zombies as they proceed to perform their instructions for the collective. As he moved on across the hall, he had sudden flashbacks on who he was before he had become a borg drone in which he heard his own voice and that of Marcus, which was almost strange and yet it all didn't make sense with it not being apart of its programing.  
It was after shaking his head that the Borg drone went and turned in the left direction to cut Marcus off.

Marcus was nearing the end of the bridge which led to a series of doors when he stopped and looked around, deciding on which path to choose. Suddenly he saw his father who was a Borg drone and it was armed.

"Father, what have they done to you?" he said under his breath before it saw him and aimed its gun a second before Marcus ducked down.

The drone fired, missing him before shooting each shot like a shot gun. Marcus made a run to the path first to the left, with the borg drone following him firing at him. Marcus pulled out his weapon and fired back, almost hitting the borg drone with a few of his shots. they gave chase until they came to a fork where there were two bridges, Marcus took the right hand bridge whilst the Borg drone took the left.  
They continued to exchange shots until Marcus managed to hit the drone squarely in the left shoulder with one shot and at the right side of its head near the eye with a Electrical System Disabler Bolt, electrifying its circuits and thus striking it down before he continued on to the main control room.

Whilst Marcus headed on to the Central control room the Borg drone was on its knees swaying as the taserbolt Marcus fired, had knocked its circuits out and possibly damaging its neural net processor in which is controled by CAI, until it collapsed on the ground. The tasershot along with the collapse then caused a sudden knock on the front of the head in which had now begun to awaken Reagan Aragon from his deep coma. It was almost a short while before Reagan had resurfaced, only his mind was able to speak but the outerfunctions of his body was still under the control of CAI, corrupting his system.  
It stood up from the floor, taking out the bolt before it walked in the same direction as Marcus went, heading for the main conrtol room which was next to an automated factory.

**Back on Silver Hills 2001.**

Jamus was held by the neck for short few seconds when all of a sudden a plasma shot flew right at the Borg assassin, ramming him in the chest and knocking him far back. The blast forced the Borg assassin to drop Jamus on the ground. When Jamus sat up and turned around He saw the five time force power rangers with a blaster in their hand.  
Standing up to see the rangers morphed, Jamus opened his helmet to show his face to the others and he went over to them when he saw Saren Algor come to him in the distance, accompanied by a female time force officer from the future. They stopped at a short distance on seeing the rangers come up to Jamus and help him up.

"I thought I told you guys to stay out of this fight." he said looking at them, Katie was the one to speak.

"We chose our own destiny Jamus, you're not alone on this fight and we chose to fight this Borg to preserve our future. so we're going to help you with or without your request."

"Besides, if this Borg is worser than the mutants, we'll definitely have to fight it off." said Wes.

"So what do you say we destroy this cybernetic assassin from the future?" said Jen.

Jamus felt reluctant to accept their help for a short moment until he decided to accept their help anyways, and answered. "Alright Jen, you can come but you must not let it touch you at all, that goes for you Lucas, Katie, Trip and especially you Wesley."  
"Why can't we allow them to touch us." asked Lucas, curiously.

"Because they'll assimilate you in to its borg collective, injecting nanobots into your skin and turning you into one of them." Jamus answered, "And believe me it is far worser than death, as It happened to me once."

"Right, we won't let it do that." said Wes, placing a hand on Jamus' shoulder. Jamus raised his hand and placed it on Wes' arm as he spoke. "I hope so, cos if any of you are assimilated then the future will die with you."  
"It won't happen as long as we fight this Borg off, now let's go." said Jen.

Moving off to where the Borg assassin had landed on the ground the rangers pulled out their weapons as Jamus followed, meeting with Saren and Neila along the way, they filled him in on how they got to the past showing him Saren's new time portal wrist control.  
By the time they found the Borg assassin who stood up, the Time force rangers and the Iso warriors including the time force officer, were all ready for another attack. But when it looked at Jamus' face it stopped and stared at him before it spoke all of a sudden, saying only one word which surprised the Rangers and the time force officer except the Isos.

"Ecartus" it said, looking at Jamus. The Rangers looked at one another in confusion and then to Jamus.

"Ecartus?" Katie said, when she was close to her. "Why did that Borg call you Ecartus?"

"Its none of your business Katie, we have to focus on defeating this Borg Assassin. now listen I have a plan; Rangers you'll use your fire arms and shoot at him directly, you use whatever high level you have and shoot him a few times whilst my team and I go around and shoot him from behind. is that understood?" they nodded in response.

"Good then let's do this." Jamus said, and led his iso team around it as it turned to the rangers. It readied its replacement weapon and was about to open fire when it heard a noise from a far.  
It was someone's voice talking about how good these clothes look on her, he identified the voice pattern. in his eye screen computer he pulled up some detailed files from his programming, checking them for a few seconds until it found a match in the file of Nadira. It was at the same time Jen got a call from Circuit saying that Nadira was in town accompanied by a group of cyclobots and is going to rob a jewelry store.  
The brog assassin turned itself to the direction of Nadira's voice, following its mission parameters to kill Nadira, and went off to find her. The Rangers followed the Borg assassin quickly as did the Iso group to its destination.  
Nadira was inside the jewelry store admiring the jewels when she heard a crash from the front door and she saw the Borg assassin, she stood up and said to it. "Hey, who are you to crash on my robbery?"

"Subject; Nadira?" The Borg responded.

"I am and you should learn not to step into-" Nadira spoke but the Borg assassin spoke out.

"We are the Borg, Lower your weapons and surrender yourself. We will add your biological distinctiveness to our own. your well being will adapt to service us, resistance is futile."

"Whatever, cyclobots destroy this metal man!" she commanded. the Cyclobots marched at the Borg drone before they stopped, aimed their weapons and fired with no results of destruction, the Borg adapted the module of their weapons and then tilted its head on the Borg as it was logging into their chip system taking control of them. The cyclobots turned their weapons to aim at Nadira, who looked shocked at their actions at the same time the Borg assassin drew its weapon, preparing to fire at her.

She shouted. "Cyclobots, what are you doing? Shoot him, not me."

"Your robots are not in your control anymore Nadira, your future is at an end, you will never destroy CAI." said the Borg, aiming its weapon on her preparing to shoot whilst she looked nervously at the Borg in confusion,  
"What?" she said.

Suddenly a plasma blast shot the Borg in the back, it turned to see the Power Rangers and a group called the Silver guardians coming to the jewelry store. It provided Nadira the chance to escape, teleporting out of the Jewelry store before the cyclobots would open fire on her killing her, the Borg turned back to see her gone.  
"We will meet again Nadira Kendall." it said to itself before it turned to face the Rangers with the Silver guardians backing them up. It looked to the cyclobots under its command before they charged right off after the power rangers, who engaged the cyclobots in combat for a while before they moved onto the Borg assassin, engaging it as well whilst Jamus and his group snuck through the back door to attack the Borg from behind.

The rangers fought hard against the Borg assassin for a short time before they went and drawn their blasters, ready to shoot a plasma blast at the Borg. They fired directly into the Borg assassin and then ran outside whilst it followed until they were out of range from the jewellry. they fired again whilst Jamus followed after the Borg assassin and once he found it he waited for the chance to fire until after the fifth shot was fired upon its chest, weakening its shield.  
Jamus then rose up with an E.S.D. Electrical System Disabler harpoon launcher in his hands once the fifth shot was made and aimed the harpoon directly at the back of the neck near the head. He shot it directly and deep into the cybernetic neck and within a second the Borg Assassin was electrified until it short circuited and fell to the ground.

After it was down, Jamus moved forward and started taking out his tools, working fast whilst the Rangers were celebrating their victory over the Borg. But Jen looked to Jamus and then approached Jamus curious about what he was doing to the Borg assassin. "Power down!" she said demorphing before she knelt down and then said to him.  
"That was a very nice shot you made, I mean i've never seen a weapon that can short circuit a machine like that."  
"Yes, well my commander Dr. Marcus Aragon and I had sent some blue prints to Isorm for a new series of special E.S.D. weapons, so that even a Borg warrior can be killed by an electro Magnetic Bolt on impact."  
"Very good, so what are you doing?" asked Jen.  
"I'm opening the port cover to take out the central processing Unit, every Borg has one either in thier heads or in their bodies. Its like a neural memory chip and as well as a power source. it will contain a record of detailed files and instructions that this Borg has received from the collective." Jamus said, pulling out the small rectangular chip out of the Borg's head, holding it in his pliers whilst looking at it closly as he stood up and spoke.  
"I know this much because I was assimilated into their collective by the Borg a few years ago. Listen when you go back to your own time, can you do me two favours?" "Yeah sure." said Jen, as Jamus took out his portable hand computer and then plugged the c.p.u. into the socket to access the processor's files and instructions, he spoke.  
"One is to let history run its course so that we can learn to become a stronger people, and also don't ask anymore questions about the future, as you will know soon enough during the course of time."  
Jen looked into his serious eyes before she understood and then spoke. "Those will be the two things I will do, I promise." Jamus nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you Jen, you've done Marcus Aragon a great debt and I hope he'll repay you someday." he said whilst accessing the files on his computer when he found what he needed and then spoke.  
"I have to get to Isorm, Jen scotts, Rangers, its been a great pleasure meeting you all. But my team have to leave."

"Leave, but we're celebrating a victory and we hoped that you'd stay a while." said Wes, coming forward to join Jen, Saren Algor came forward and introduced himself.

"Hello Wes, I just wanted to introduce myself since you saw me with Jamus here. My name is Saren Algor, Sergeant Major of the Kolawn Squadron of the Isorm Starfighter Brigades. I wish that we could stay but we must go, my nephew Aragon is on mission and he'll need this information we have now. It was a pleasure to meet you and your team."

"Likewise it was good to meet you too, but can you tell us more about-" asked Wes but was cut off when Saren spoke. "You'll be able to stop Ransik with out us, correct?"

"I believe that we might have a chance against Ransik, yes." Wes answered.

"Good luck to you and your team, and May Trinity and the power of light protect you." Saren said before he and Jamus left a small explosive on the borg assassin, which went off after a few seconds, desintigrating the brog assassin's body and leaving no evidence.

With that done Jamus and Saren rejoined with the others and walked away, leaving the power rangers standing and waving them good bye and then left to go home, but Wes was still in wonder about those Isos as they returned to the clock tower. On the way back he spoke with Jen who filled him in on the favors Jamus asked her and then agreed that it was all for the best that they don't know too much.

**Meanwhile on Isorm 3027.**

Inside the control room of the complex was where CAI in body was, standing by the glass wall and looking out on the view when he heard the doors open and then he turned to see Marcus walking through the doors fully armed, pointing his gun directly at CAI, who smiled on seeing him here. "Marcus Aragon, I was expecting you to be here." It said in monstrous voice.

"Yes, well I aim to please. I can see that you are alone here, i'm fairly disappointed as I expected a few guards to stand with you." said Marcus. CAI turned himself to face Marcus and held his grin in a mirth. "That was what you thought for a moment and yet I've had only to take a small step to stay ahead of you, Cyba-47 of 89, please come forth."  
suddenly the Borg known as Reagan stepped out of the shadows and shown himself to Marcus, who looked on him with awe and surprise. Marcus stood looking on it, stung at the fact that it was still standing.  
"Impossible, I've just shot that thing a few minutes ago." said Marcus.  
"You think in such a small action that you thought it we really dead, I've brought him back online after you shot him." said CAI, strolling from the window, went down the stairs and stopped at a distance from both Marcus and Reagan borg. CAI looked on the reagan borg and then gave it an order: "Now execute Marcus." the Borg turned to face Marcus, who stood with his gun lowered as he had an idea to get through to his father.  
"Father, if you're still inside there, please don't follow CAI's orders. Help me destroy CAI, you don't want to kill your own son, the only part of you that's still alive as you can see. so Make your choice." He said, but the Reagan borg simply looked on him and then responded. "Desire is irrelevant Marcus Aragon, as Choice is futile. I am Borg, I will complete CAI's directive." preparing to fire on Marcus, it aimed at him for a few seconds until something unexpected happened. It was about to pull the trigger when it turned the gun on CAI and shot at him.

The plasma shot hit CAI in his rising hand, the impact pushing him back as he fell and landed on the ground whilst the Reagan borg looked on.

"Yet, memory erasure is as futile as Resistance." he said and then turned to Marcus who was in all shocked.

"I have returned Marcus." It said in Reagan's voice. Marcus walked up to the now returned Reagan until he was close enough to speak to him. "Father." Reagan nodded his acknowledgement as Marcus continued.

"But I thought CAI had fully assimilated you into its collective and all traces of your individuality erased."

"Not all of it was erased like the rest of myself; a small part of me was in a dorment state until the power from your ESD weapon woke me up within a few micro seconds and gave me control over my body again, Thank you son for bringing me back." Reagan said, explaining what happened when Marcus shot the ESD bolt at his head.  
"Its good to see you back father." Marcus said. Suddenly when CAI rose up from the ground he formed a plasma gun in his hand and then aimed the gun at Marcus, when Reagan looked to where CAI was and then stepped in front.  
"Marcus look out." Reagan shouted at the second before CAI shot him in the shoulder, taking a flesh wound before falling on the ground. Marcus looked down on his father and then at CAI before he went and launched himself at him.  
He kicked the weapon away when he met cai and then they engaged one another, duking it out with hand to hand combat techniques knocking each other's weapons.  
Kicks and pushes were exchanged as the fight in a martial art match which led across the catwalk, to the great big factory with long paths. they fought hard and long, throwing each other and hurling about the Factory, tearing everything apart in their path until the battle outside was almost over. Marcus fought hard in his prototype Cybersuit.

Gaining the upperhand with a couple of punches right anf left followed by a kick after a few tosses and hurling each other around. Marcus went at CAI once more to deliver another blow, but CAI's quick thinking was swift as it caught his hand and kneed him in the stomach, it then began throwing out hard punches at him, beating him down like a ragged doll until his scanners centred on one vulnerable part of his body with direct blow into his chest, CAI's metal hand hitting his heart.  
Gasping at the hit in the heart, Marcus crumpled down on the ground and lay-motionless. CAI scanned his body and then found that his heart had stopped.  
CAI smiled at his victory over the newly made leader of the Isorm resistance before he stepped over him and moved on.  
He wondered about the Factory, climbing up the stairs as he made his way up the steps when his sensors detected a human being within the premises of the factory and then decided to search for it.

Back in the control room, Reagan was sitting up on the floor as it did an evaluation on what weapons he had left in his body and found that all his weapons systems were damaged by CAI's plasma attack. His eyes searched for any weapon around the floors of the control room when his eyes laid down on a 12 gauge automatic shot gun which Marcus left on going after CAI, at a short hand distance from him. Standing himself up on his two feet he walked a couple of steps and picked up the shot gun, cocking it and loading a shell up to fire before he went off to find CAI and complete his own mission.

**Meanwhile Outside the Borg Complex.**

Appearing out of the darkness outside the Complex. a pair of Borg guards began firing its plasma pulse rifles into the throng. Screaming the freed prisoners tried to scatter as Lucas who stood in the middle of the chaos, raised his plasma rifle to draw its fire and take it down. Then one of the Borg guards came apart, shredded by phased-plasma turret fire. Lucas looked the other way at its companion which was decapitated as a flurry of high powered laser shots tore into its upper body.

Lucas gave a loud cheer of praise as he saw the transports fly in to the rescue, aided by starfighters and battle cruisers.  
The spotlight from one of the battle cruisers played over the crowd as the transport set down and opened its doors. The rescue mission was underway as transports were now settign down on the clear surface of the areas around the Complex where the prisoners were waiting. Two soldiers stepped out of the opened doors, ordering all prisoners to come aboard the ship, firing on any armed Borg guard coming up and preparing to shoot them down. Using cover provided by starfighter ships and Quantum marine battlecruisers flying in the air, they managed to make thier way into the clear grounds by flying low and fast.  
Explosions and blasts happening on different parts of the Complex.  
Flanked by a small but determined clutch of soldiers, the one of the pilots stepped out onto the surface of the Borg grounds and approached Lucas, who was standing outside the entrance of the complex gesturing all prisoners to go in straight lines and head for the transport ships that are still available. "Officer Lucas Kendall?" the Pilot asked him. "I am he soldier, listen we have to get these civilians to safety before those Borg drones re activate, so keep those engines heated up." Lucas shouted with the engines of the transport still roaring out.  
The Pilot nodded as he stood with soldiers covering the prisoners' escape as they scattered and went aboard several transports and Airships whilst starfighters and Quantum marines were busy taking out the turrets on the walls. so far only a few were left on the complex walls. Sylvia was one of a dozen pilots on her starfighter as she flew low and blew each turret on range and was successful at taking out each turret that fired upon the others, saving their lives as she flew.  
The battle was going so well on the outside of the Complex as the rescue mission was about to be completed before they departed. Randall at the moment was still inside the Complex as he finished setting up explosives and he left, but not before he found a child which was a girl and he took her in his arms carrying her through the corridors and halls of the complex until they were near one of the entrances where a transport was waiting for the final prisoners.

**Back in the Complex's factory.**

Marcus' body was lying motionless and stiff for a moment since CAI beaten him down, when Jamus and Circuit had appeared within a teleportation flash. As they looked around the factory for any guards to shoot down, their sight fell upon Marcus' corpse. When they came to it, Circuit used his catscan vision to scan Marcus' body for any reason he is not responding and his scans only brought some bad results.  
"Marcus had suffered a hard blow to the heart, we'll need an electric jolt to revive him." Circuit said.  
"i think i know just the thing to revive him." he said and went to a hydraulic arm which was adding parts to the assembly of cyborgs being created. pulling out the cables of the hydraulic arm he hooked them up to his iron gloves and then came back to Marcus' body. "Circuit I need you to stand back, I'm going to try and restart his heart. right, three, two, one, clear!" he said rubbing his gloves, starting up an electric jolt as Circuit stepped back after opening up Marcus' cyber suit and top revealing his naked chest, Jamus placed the electrified gloves on Marcus' chest.  
Giving Marcus' heart a jolt of electricity like the paddles of a defibrillator. "Marcus come on wake up!" Jamus said, during each shock he planted, channeling the electric shock into his heart. And then it was after a fifth shock that Marcus' heart started again, Marcus felt the shock as he gasped air into his chest in feeling revived from his near death experience.  
Marcus was alive and breathing after being revived, feeling his chest and rubbing it he looked at Circuit who was happy to see him back. He turned to see Jamus present. After a few deep breaths he asked him. "Jamus, what are you doing here?"

"I came here by teleportation to help you after learning that you went inside the Borg complex, Saren came to the year 2001 to let me know of this. But there are other problems, I've accessed the Borg assassin's CPU and I've learnt that a third Borg drone has been sent to the year 3000 to kill of Alex drake, your father and stop first contact before it happens. Saren and a Time Force officer are already on their way to that time to prevent that disaster from happening." Jamus explained, Marcus listened to every word before he spoke.

"Then since the future is now at stake, I'll have to destroy CAI before he wins this war." Marcus stood up, getting his buttoned up, his armour back on before turned to leave, but Jamus stepped in front of him.

"Wait Marcus let me go out and fight CAI, I can beat him."

"No, I can't let you do that Jamus, he's my mission and I have to stop him."

"Colonel Marcus Aragon, your mission is to ensure the survival of Isorm and the future. As I have cybernetic limbs which provides me the strength to beat down a Borg drone, I am more than capable of fighting CAI, I too have a score to settle with him. so I ask you to give me permission to carry out your mission and destroy it." Jamus said, and pressed a button on his wrist guard, releasing the locks on it, giving it to Marcus he spoke. "Here, use this control, it will enable you teleport yourself and Circuit back upto the SilverHawk. There will be a new Cybersuit waiting for you up there. You have to travel to the year 3000 and save our future." Marcus took the control, holding it in his hand as he thought.

On making up his decision he looked at Jamus and spoke. "You can destroy him by luring him into the factory. Once there, send him down into the steel pool which would surely melt him down and neutralize his power on all the Borg in the complex, that's an order from your new colonel."

"Thanks for the information Colonel Marcus. Lieutenant Jen scotts is here as well, looking for CAI so I'll go and find her. Can you teleport yourself and Circuit to safety?" asked Jamus.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem as long as you can defeat CAI and save Leutenant Scotts." said Marcus.

"Good Luck to you Colonel and you too Circuit." Jamus said, and picked up his own weapon which was a pulse rifle with a grenade launcher set under it. He walk down the path when Marcus called. "Jamus, if you complete this mission successfully there will be a promotion for you waiting as soon as you return, you'll be named Captain and you'll have your own ship after this war is over." Jamus nodded, showing a grin before he spoke. "I'll gladly accept it, anything else?"

"One more thing, if you find a Borg that is my father then don't fire on him, just bring him back to Base dead or alive, good luck Jamus. dismissed." Marcus said before he activated the teleportation code and disappearing in a flash leaving Jamus on his own to complete the mission at hand. He gave a sigh before he turned, heading out for one last fight with the CAI Borg.

**Well that's chapter Seven done. Chapter Eight or chapter Nine will be the end of the SilverHawk of Isorm story, so be patient and send a review of this story, explaining what you think of the characters and the story.  
Oh and one thing no criticism alright? I mean i've been hard at work with this chapter and all, so Chapter eight will feature some new scenes concerning the First contact and the final confrontation between CAI and Jamus Temple. so thank you and peace out!**


	8. VIctory for Isorm and moving on

**Chapter Eight which is now the final chapter to this Science fictional and heroic story. This scene takes place on the SilverHawk when Marcus transports back onto the ship and he calls Sylvia to give her a message and then moves back to the Factory where Jen meets CAI for the first time, all in all there will be an end to CAI and a new beginning for Jamus Temple as Marcus will stay on Isorm whilst Saren and Neila will save ****the future and preserve Isorm. ****so please note that another story will be written, this time the Next story will be centering on Jamus and his new team of time warriors and their journey into a new time and Dimension but i'm not going to tell you which it would be in the power rangers universe.**

_**Onboard the decks of the SilverHawk**_

Having sent his Uncle Saren on mission with his own team of Iso soldiers and a time force officer over a while ago, Marcus was now through the doors when they opened up, he was greeted by several officers whilst he went through the halls and he returned their salute before continuing on for the communications room.

He was near the doors of the communations room when he met with a lieutenant, who was from the planet phelan and who gave him the news about the high command of Isorm.

"Colonel Aragon, Lieutenant Fero third officer of Phelan's defense corp. I was ordered to give you an update on the four Isorm Generals. It seems that the Borg have set up a trap for them and they were destroyed in the ambush, you have just saved all of our lives sir before we knew what would happen, so now we have no general and no officers to replace them." said Fero, who was looking a little hopeless.

Marcus looked down, grinning a bit before he spoke in a confident tone which surprised even Fero. "Actually I think we do, and I'm more than willing to take up command along side Commander Russo."

"What?" asked Fero.

"Command were requested to promote Russo and me, making us next in chain of command since we returned from the past, it was recommended by the high Council as well as the council on Earth who supported that vote." said Marcus, as he approached the doors. Lt. Fero turned as he went and then came to him as he spoke.

"Well I do hope you'll know what you're doing, General Aragon."

"So do I Lieutenant, so do I." Marcus said nodding in agreement before he entered the communication room to make radio contact with Sylvia.

**_Meanwhile on Isorm_**

Sylvia was still in the air on Isorm with a few fellow starfighter ships at both sides of her ship, flying across the air and providing cover for the escaping transports, most of them were lifting off from the Base of the Complex as Borg drones appeared and were firing up on any oncoming ships whilst Borg ships were launched and already the Borg and the starfighters were locked in an aerial battle in which both sides were losing ships. Sylvia was watching the frontal view when she received a call from the SilverHawk battle cruiser.  
_"Silverhawk to Grey Sparrow, come in Grey Sparrow. this is colonel Marcus Aragon calling Grey Sparrow, do you have a copy? come in Sylvia." _ She recognised it as Marcus' voice before she responded on her headphone speaker.  
"SilverHawk this is Grey Sparrow. I do read you Marcus."  
_I was hoping you'd still be in the skies,"  
_"And I thought you were still inside the complex. Has CAI been destroyed?"  
_"Negative, there's been a change of plan as Jamus has just come back to Isorm with some bad news. He's accessed the Borg assassin's neural processor and he's discovered what CAI has done, he's sent another Borg assassin the the year 3001 to eliminate my father and the time force rangers personel."  
_"Well then we'll have to go back in time to stop that Borg assassin." said Sylvia.

_"I've already sent My uncle Saren and a time Force Officer out with a small team of soldiers to eliminate the borg threat before it can succeed in its mission, they are already on their way to the year 3000 as we speak. Also Jamus is inside the complex, searching for CAI and hopefully destroying him." _said Marcus.

"Ok, but there's another development you should know; Jen Collins is inside the complex as we speak." said Sylvia.

Marcus stood with the radio speaker in his hand as he was silent for a short moment until Sylvia continued. "_She decided to help end this threat, so she teleported into the Factory base to find CAI and help you destroy him. She told me her husband Wes is on Isorm as a pilot on one of the transports and he's helping Lucas with the Evacuation._" Marcus sighed as she finished and then spoke. "Alright, thanks for the news Sylvia. Listen get back to the ship, cos we'll be going to the year 3002 to pick up my uncle and his team when they're done with their mission soon enough, ok?"

"_Roger that, rerouting and returning back to the ship. Grey sparrow over and out." _said Sylvia, before radio silence followed, Marcus then placed the speaker on the table. Afterwards he went back to the main bridge to await his wife's return.

_**Back on Isorm, Inside the complex** **Factory.**_

Jen Collins was moving across the cat walk which stood by a pool full of hot steel. She looked around the clear area of the platform as she slowly stepped forth, searching for a sign of CAI when all of sudden CAI appeared from the side. She was in a frightful shock when she saw CAI in his cybernetic form that she staggered back from him. "Jennifer Scotts, decorated officer of earth's Time force police group, its quite an honor to meet a human such as yourself. I was expecting someone of your reputation to be more young age. But no matter, you and all humans will still be assimilated into our collective." "I'd rather be myself than be made as a bionic zombie of your collective CAI." Jen said, pulling out her blaster gun out and aiming at him before she fired. The shot she fired on him was deflected by his shield as he had adapted to the modulation of her weapon. CAI raised a smirk on his organic human like face as he spoke. "Very well then you shall perish before you become one with my Cyborg Empire."  
They stood at a few meters for a moment as they dropped their weapons and then locked in hand to hand combat, fighting muscle with hydraulics as they exchanged blows and blocks for a short while, duking it out in their full match between them, a minute passed on as the fight continued with Jen getting tired and weak, until she received a punch in the stomach from CAI's left hand, when he caught her left fist in mid punch.

And he punched her again this time in the face. Down on her knees Jen was at her weak point whilst CAI then proceeded to kick her backwards on to the floor, she fell down on her back. When she sat up from the floor she staggered backwards to get away, looking with her hands for a weapon.  
When he grabbed her by the collar he lifted her up and proceeded to bang her against the wall a couple of times, and beaten her down like a punching back before sending her back on the ground again. She laid there groaning in pain as every part of her body was aching at the pains she was suffering, obviously much worse than her wounds from fighting the mutants on her planet, at least the mutants were organic lifeforms, but this machine is too strong. She thought as she rolled on to her front, she crawled all the way to the railings of the catwalk until she was close and she grabbed one of the bars, pulling herself up.

CAI stood looking down on the weak looking Jen as she was using the bannister railing to stand for support and he tilted his head. "It is quite sad to see the great Time force Pink power ranger, who had once defeated the former mutant Ransik in combat and turned him over to Justice so many years ago, but that's another live. One I hope to deprive you of when I travell back through time and ally myself with the robot Frax, assimilating Ransik and his daughter in doing so and then taking over the earth in the past to assimilate the future of the human race." He spoke staring at a struggling Jen as she now felt vulnerable to this machine for a moment when all of a sudden another Borg appeared from behind, carrying a shotgun in his hands.  
By the time CAI finished speaking, he looked on Jen who was looking behind him when suddenly a gunshot hit him in the back, pushing him forward in force.  
"This is the end for you CAI." it was Reagan Aragon's voice both CAI and Jen heard clearly. Reagan looked to Jen before he spoke. "Jen Collins, get out of here now."  
Jen begun moving at the same time CAI turned to confront him.  
Reagan pumped up a shell in his shotgun cocking it before he fired, he fired one shot after another as he closefires a volley of shots onthe front metalic chest of CAI's cybernetic body which bring him staggering towards the edge of the platform, above one of the molten metal pools. But as he is one step away from falling in, Reagan's Shotgun runs empty.  
CAI kneeled down as he steadied himself, his head down for a moment before he raised it up to look at him squarely in the eye, He raised his left arm up pointing at Reagan, who dropped his shotgun on the ground and stood there straight. CAI was still when a small rectangular block sprout out of his limb and what looked like a sharp point of an arrow was produced at the front of the block on his arm.  
Suddenly it shot right out at Reagan's chest impaling him right through within a second, the fatal blow left Reagan in shock, gasping for air as the spear had pierced through his chest and heart.  
Reagan began to fall down, his knees to the floor as for the first time he was in pain and collapsing on his side to the ground whilst CAI stood up on its two feet and looked to Jen who was now on her feet too.  
He advanced on Jen as she staggered backwards. She turned to see Jamus temple emerging, kneeling on top of a conveyor belt, armed with his modern grenade launcher. He jumped off tumbling over to the side at the same time Nadira emerged in full uniform and came to Jen. "Get down." she said pushing her down before Jamus aims the grenade launcher at CAI and fires the grenade into the upper abdomen.

It gives a look of astonishment before the grenade violently explodes inside; Half of its body is completely burst open with wires and pipes hanging out along with its head hanging about on the collar with mere threads of iron sticking out of the side, as it loses its balance and falls screeching into the pool of molten Steel. The second it landed into the pool the effect was devastating as the three watch. CAI splashed and thrashed in the pool, screaming in agony as its cybernetic body dissolves, melting down its legs with Electrical discharges erupting out from its metal body, killing CAI before its face finally dissolves in metal. All around the complex, the Borg drones started short circuiting with sparks and electrical discharges erupting out from thier bodies and heads before dying on the grounds at the same time their leader and controller CAI was dissolved in the hot metal pool. The turrets lose power and die off aswell whilst the soldiers make their escape form the outer areas of the complex before the turrets could restart again.

After the fight was over Jamus moved to Reagan who was barely alive. He pulled him up as he began to speak. "Jamus." "Dr. Reagan, are you alright?" asked Jamus.

"I am but can you please help me take this spear out of my chest?" Reagan asked.

"Reagan if I do that you could die now." Jamus warned him but he was not worried at all as he spoke. "Nothing can prevent it now as i was already dead the moment I fought CAI, so just for this one time follow my order soldier."

"Very well sir." Jamus said and did as he was told, pulling out the spear and placing it aside as Reagan breathed and then spoke once more. "Now Leave me here Jamus." "No sir, You have to come with us. you deserve to be saved as you have taken such a risk to help Jen Collins." said Jamus.

"I..already.. have been saved, Marcus was right about me coming back. Tell him... I died a hero, saving the life of a human as well as the future of Isorm, which now rests on his shoulders. tell him that for me as my parting gift." Reagan responded, closing his one eye as the red dot in his robotic eye's light dies as he laid back allowing his body to slowly go limp, succumbing to his death in peace. Jamus lowered his head in despair for a short moment whilst Nadira helped Jen up on her feet, she spoke whilst holding Jen with her arm under her.  
"Jamus, we have to go. the transport cannot wait any longer and we need to set off the charges before the Borg reanimate themselves."  
Jamus raised his head, looked to Nadira and Jen's direction before he nodded and then finally spoke. "Alright, you too go ahead and I'll order for a ship to teleport me and Reagan's body out of the factory. he deserves a noble burial for his heroics anyways."

"Right. let's get out of here Jen" Nadira said, Jen nodded as they left the platform whilst Jamus took hold of Reagan's body and then spoke into his communicator. "Jamus to transport, are there anyon in the air right now?" "_Roger that Temple, we're in the air standing by to pick you up now_." said the voice on the comm. "Alright, We're ready to be teleported now." said Jamus before he and Reagan's body were absorbed in a ring of light and then they disappeared from the platform, teleporting into the transport above the complex.

_**Outside the complex**_

Wesley Collins was waiting by the transport for over a while as all prisoners had been evacuated and the whole area was in the clear for the Bombing of the complex, he continued to wait as Randall did after he made it out of the compound with a child. It was at that moment when he turned his head to see two people come out of the complex and was aided by Lucas, he recognised the woman in between them as his wife. "Jen!" he shouted as he came upto her and helped Lucas and Nadira get Jen on board the transport. Wesley looked at Jen who was in bad shape but still alive and turned to Lucas. "We'll have to get her back to the ship." "We can't head back to the SilverHawk, its been called up on mission. We'll have to take her to the nearest outpost in the outer zone." Lucas said, "Ok. Transport pilot 27, get us out of here, we're ready to lift off now." Wes said to the pilot as he moved forth to the pilot room of the ship and sat down, he then put on a set of headphones before he spoke into the speaker phone to call for the medevac on the safe zone of the planet.

"Medevac this is Lieutenant Collins, urgent. Severe bruising." Wes said. "Call the medical team to our landing position. Remarks: its Lt. Jen Collins, she's injured and is in need of medical attention." he continued as the ship was now in the air, flying out into the distance from the complex. Once in the clear the group were relieved to be away from the Complex, as Jamus turned and looked at the others he saw Randall pull out a small radio detonater before he gave it to him. He spoke. "Its upto you end this threat." Jamus looked at the detonator which Randall had given him for a moment before he raised his head and turned to Nadira. "Nadira." he called to her, she looked up and the presented the detonator to her as he spoke. "Would you do the honors with me?" She looked out on the great complex which has hurt so many mutants and other poor sould for a short while, then turned back and nodded to him.  
"Yes." she said, moving up to him and taking the control detonator. She flipped the control switch on, the light was on and holding the detonator together with her thumb on top of the button she sighed a few seconds before she pressed the trigger button of the detonator.  
Within two seconds explosives started going off on the inside along with other explosives going off at the same time, blowing out all that was around as blasts started chain reactions which caused a massive explosion which destroyed all the factories in the complex and lighting up the whole area like a nuclear explosion incinerating everything in its path. The group watched in silence through out the flight as the moment the whole of the complex was destroyed and the bombing of the Borg complex has desintigrated all the cyborgs inside and outide it, clearly wiping out the entire area of the Brog zone permanently and thus showing the signal of victory.

From the wall, the resistance had received some visual input of the blast radius wiping out the Borg complex from satelite imaging confirming that CAI and the Borg has been destroyed along with the borg ships in space and on the grounds, the war has been won for Isorm. The soldiers of the resistance were at the moment of hearing the war is over, cheering and howling in praise for the victory which was achieved on this day which was September 18th.  
The Iso's music of victory was sung through out the blocks and parts of the clear zone of Isorm whilst a few members of the High council gave a sigh of relief, when they heard the news of the Borg's defeat.  
The praise of victory was spread across the whole side of the planet as many started opening the gates and jumping about in a frenzy of relief and happiness whilst a dozen light jets and ships flew through the air in flight to commemerate the victory over the cybernetic threat which has been upon thier planet for a long decade, the parties went on for so long for a few hours before going back to work when word of the transports was coming in with injured prisoners and other wounded and were in need of medical attention.  
The last few transports to come into the Iso airbase was the transport carrying Jamus and his group, who were given a right warm welcome for their safe return after a successful battle.  
When they touched down on the ground the medical teams approached the opening hatches as a dozen wounded people including Jen was brought out of the passenger room and then placed upon modified medical capsules and stretchers, Wes stepped out of the pilot seat as he Joined the medical team taking Jen to the medical room for examination whilst Randall took the chance to take a breather for a moment as Nadira and Lucas embraced each other before they went inside to get some drinks to celebrate the well won triumph for Isorm.  
Randall told them that he will join the two soon.  
He stood by the transport when Corrie appeared out of the crowd of medical teams to come and meet him as he came forward to her. They embraced, feeling glad to see each other for a moment before they withdrew. "I wasn't sure if you'd be here for the day the war had ended." Randall said.

"Well I wouldn't miss it for the whole world of Isorm, I'm glad that you came back alive." said Corrie.

"So am I. but there's more I have to tell you, we've brought back Reagan but he died saving Jen, it seemed that your son brought him back." Corrie felt her weighed down heart become lighter than before on hearing her husband's last heroic action before he succumbed to his end, so she sighed in relief that her late husband came back and completed his mission. She looked up to Randall and then spoke. "Then he will be remembered as a hero of Isorm and of earth, where he will be buried."

"I agree, since Jamus brought his body back he's now preparing it for its transport to Earth."

"Well in the meantime, let this day be for the two of us?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Cos now we can get married and be together as man and wife."

"Man and wife?" Corrie said lightly as she smiled. "Yes, such a big step for both of us." "As long as its with you, I'd take any step." she said before kissing Randall in the mouth, a light kiss in which she wrapped her arms around his neck and then she whispered in his ear. "I love you Randall." to which he replied. "I love you too Corrie." After they with drew they walked peacefully to the compound together.

**In the Cafeterias of the base.**

Sitting at the table with a cup of juice in her hand and Lucas sitting with her, Nadira felt a warm feeling of joy on hearing the war was over for the time and that Isorm was back in the hands of the remaining Isos on this side of the planet. She stared out at the windows as the cheers went on for a while.

"You know its strange." she said.

"What is?" asked Lucas.

"To see the end of a war, when a victory is gained in the last moment after a decade of loss." said Nadira.

"Yeah, it does seem a little awkward at first but when you see the things that mutants have achieved by giving their lives for, they are remembered as heroes of the Isorm cyber war. We've lost so many good warriors in battle."

"Yes we have and Isorm would have been overrun if it weren't for the mutants who gave their lives for us and the human race. I believe the people owe them so much for what they've given the people."

"Their memories will live on through stories and legends, I'm sure that Time force will see them as true heroes since they were time force officers like me and other officers on earth as well as Space Quantum Marines. At least they died so that our children will be able to live long, that's all that matters to us."

Nadira nodded to that remark smiling and then gasped when she felt a kick. "Lucas, I felt the baby kick, here feel that." she said taking Lucas' hand, placing it on her belly when he too felt another kick and smiled, giggling at the moment of feeling his child move inside her. It was in a moment that they were joined by Randall and Corrie Algor as they embraced and sat down together before Randall gave them the news that they were planning on getting married. The news surprised Nadira, who squealed in glee for her daddy finally having found the right person to love and marry as she has. Not long before Dash arrived and Lucas excused himself so that he could join his friend for a drink whilst Nadira discussed ideas for the wedding of her father and new stepmother Corrie.

In the aftermath of the day when word of the Iso's victory was spread to the Iso colonies residing on a suitable terra-formed planet nearby the planet KO-35, they were in praise and delight to hear that the war is over whilst some of the colonists were happy that the threat was now extinguished and they can be able to live in peace.

It wasn't a longer time than fourteen days when Marcus had returned to the 3027 with his Uncle Saren, who was feeling lonely since he said his farewell to Neila in the year 3000 after the two had stopped the Borg assassin in time and witnessing the flight of the Zephyr together in 3002. As stated by Marcus, the voyage of the Zephyr was a success, again. The Iso's ship had detected the hyperdrive signature and was now on its way to rendevous with history thanks to the aid of Neila and Alex, who was made aware of the Borg threat from the red alert systems of Time force HQ. All was set right for the future, even though the threat of ARIA was still present for the Isos, the humans and all species abroad. The council and the people of Isorm were made aware of CAI's last borg child on having given them the news of the new Borg collective who is still out in space. Later on after a week of debriefing and on the beginning of construction for Isorm, Saren was rewarded with a commendation for bravery by the High Council of Isorm and the newly elected high generals of Isorm Military. A warning was later sent to all planets within the galaxy of the presence of ARIA and the threat it might bring to their worlds and their people all across the republic and the universe. It was after a week of sorting out plans for the reconstruction of the Isorm cities on the once infected side of the planet and handling the evaluation all details in the military arms since his promotion to General, Marcus took the chance to pay a visit to Jennifer and Wesley Collins who were just recovering at their apartment block.

There they sat down at a table, sharing drink together as friends whilst they spoke about how Jen had almost ended up getting killed when his father saved her and risked his life to save her, Marcus was surprised to hear that his father was still alive after taking a shot by CAI, but was more relieved that Jamus had taken Reagan's body back to Earth for buriel after CAI was destroyed and the Borg along with him. Marcus took a sip of water from his cup before he spoke. "At least he died as he wanted to, as a hero of Earth."

"I'm sure his legend will live on, after all he did save me from death, he gave us all a second chance to live and rebuild your own world. He would have wanted you to continue his legacy as we have let our son continue the legacy in the past." said Wes.

"That's comforting." said Marcus

"He's done so well in the year 3028 and I know that we'll always be proud of him carrying on the family name and more, oh and there's something else we would like to share with you." said Jen, she paused sighing before she spoke again. "The Iso doctors have found out that i'm expecting a child again."

That revelation was a surprise for Marcus on hearing that his two friends will have another child to carry on their legacy in the future so he decided to reveal his news to them both, he spoke. "Well that's great, cos my wife Sylvia is having our first child. We hope it will be a girl so we'll name her Danielle Jamie Aragon, as my father once thought of having a daughter."

"Its a good name. I'm sure your father will be proud of you." said Wes.

"I believe he would Wes, and there's another thing I should tell you both." said Marcus.

"Ok." said Jen, looking curious while Marcus told them of his mothers oncoming marriage to Randall Serrick, which flattered them both. so he asked them one thing. "Would you both like to come to the wedding?" "Would it be safe?" asked Jen. Marcus nodded, raising his hand to his heart as a sign that she has his word. Jen smiled and nodded whilst Wes answered. "We wouldn't miss it for the whole universe. listen I'm going to get a drink. you too want anything whilst i'm in?" "Nah." Jen said. "Ok, i'll be right back." Marcus answered, Wes then left to go to the kitchen leaving Jen and Marcus alone, and Jen spoke after Wes was gone. "So now the war is over we can rest well and you can be in charge of rebuilding your life now that the Borg threat is off your shoulders and ours."

"Yes, I guess Jamus did good when he came to the past to aid me. so did he really volunteer for that mission in 2001?" asked Marcus. "He did when I told him about the mission, and I asked him to persuade me, Wes and the others to keep our secret like you did with Trip." said Jen.

"Well I did what was necessary to preserve the timeline of our future." said Marcus. "Understandably, if its any consolation what Jamus told me about Ransik having a weakness was true. I was thankful for him to give me what i needed to stop Ransik."

"You know Jamus did what he felt he had to so that Randall Serrick can be born and he can start over. Anyways How would you like to go on a private mission with me?" asked Marcus. Jen leaned forward to hear what marcus had to say before she answered. "I'm listening."

**Meanwhile in the Isorm Airbase.**

Just walking into the hanger to put his dress uniform away after such a long day at the main base to accept his promotion from the High council, Saren was relieved that the last days of the war was past and that now he can hang up his pilot suit and use his skills to teach other new pilots about flying on light jets. He was just entering the bunker when a human woman appeared at the door, wearing a time force uniform as she stood waiting to see him in private. "I never thought I'd get to see you again Lieutenant-Commander." said a familiar voice at the door. Saren turned to see the person at the door and he recognised her as Sgt. Neila D'arcy, who looked just the same age as he was and was smiling as he approached her and spoke. "I was afraid you might not come to Isorm."

"Well after what we've been through in time, I've decided to come to see if you were still around in this time. I wanted to ask if you'd like to go out and share a drink with me." said Neila. Saren smiled at that offer before he then take their conversation to another route. "As It so happens I have a bottle of Libation liquor we could share in the mini bar if you like a glass."

"I'd be happy to accept to have a drink with you." Neila said, as Saren approached her and they met at the door, smiling before they both went to the next room to pick up the bottle of Libation Liquor. They shared a drink together for the rest of the day as they talked, getting to know one another and getting close. Neila then put a few moves on Saren as he enjoyed his time with her and more for the time they now have, their whole night together became more intimate for Saren and Neila.

**On earth in the year 3001**

The time ship that brought the four Time Force officers back home to Silver Hills in their time was now parked in the hanger and has been there for over a couple of weeks since officers Jen and Lucas, Trip and Katie have returned with the criminal mutants including Ransik and Nadira who were now awaiting the trial hearing in prison.

Jen had still been thinking about Wes since the day she left him and now she has heard that her friend Alex was going on a leave of absence for some kind of private mission for a scientist named Doctor Aragon. As she was walking through the hangers of Time force launch base she caught a glimpse of a person who was walking around with a young well built man in his twenties, she went upto them and then called out. "Excuse me sir, maam, but this area is restricted to all civilians." The two stopped in their tracks before they turned around to see Jen standing behind them at a distance. At first Jen was a little confused to see the woman who looked familiar. "I am not any civilian you know." the old woman said and it is in those few seconds that she recognized the woman as an older version of herself, standing with the young man. The two approached Jen as she stood awestruck with the sight of her as Marcus spoke. "There are so many enemies in the universe, even mutants and humans cannot afford to fight each other."

"I agree Marcus Aragon." said Jen Collins. young jen was surprised to hear her old self call him that name, that she stood speechless for a moment and then spoke finally to Marcus looking at him. "You must be Doctor Aragon's son?"

"One and the same but more of a child of two worlds, Earth and Isorm. I brought your counterpart here as I thought it would be good for her to see her young self for once. Besides even we cannot afford to ignore each other." said Marcus.

"So it was you who sent Trip to Wesley's house so that he can ask for his help." said Jen Scotts.

"Actually Jen, he was on his own looking for Wes' house when he ran into trouble. Luckily Marcus here saved his life and then brought him to Wesley's mansion before sending him to Wesley on a mission to recruit him." said Jen collins. Jen Scotts nodded in understanding the answer before she asked another question;

"Then why did he send Trip when Marcus alone could have explained the truth?"

"Perhaps I can answer that. It was because your team needed Wesley. Time Force needed him more than you and Wes needed each other, I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you, Wes and the team could accomplish together, of a friendship that will make a new path to a better future."

"A better Future?" asked young Jen.

"One that will define you, the other power rangers and others through events that are still to come to pass and probably paths even you cannot yet realise." said Marcus.

"Ok, well might I ask you one thing Marcus?"

"Of course."

"How did you persuade Trip to keep your secret all this time?" asked Jen.

"I'm sure that you'd know the answer yourself Jen." Marcus implied, leaving young Jen a little confused before her old self stepped in and spoke. "I think Trip had inferred as we and our friends did that universe-ending paradoxes would ensue should we all break his and Jamus' promise, therefore Jeopordising the mission to capture Ransik as well as his mission. Which was precisely what I would do."

"So you both lied?"

"Oh...well lie is a harsh word... we just merely implied." said old Jen.

"A gamble." said Jen.

"An act of faith." said Old Jen, she turned to Marcus and asked him something. He nodded before he took a walk away from the two Jens who stood facing each other but stood at a distance watching the two as Old Jen spoke. "I thought we could use some time alone, anyways his act of faith was one that saved us all, and its an act that I hope you'll repeat in the future as a Time Force officer. and its my hope alone.

Young Jen nodded before she spoke. "On losing Wes by returning to the future, I'm not sure if I could go on being an officer and therefore I think the right thing for me to do is resign my rank as a time force power ranger."

"And, yet, if one person can be in two places at once. You still have a chance to see Wesley again. So I urge you to remain in Time Force. I have already started my work with the Isos in which to teach them the ways of earth and to change their own destiny as they wish to. Jen, in this case of a changing point in time, please do yourself a favor: Put aside doubt about changing destiny do what feels right in your heart. After all Your future is whatever you make it." Old Jen said, turning to see Marcus approach her and spoke.

"Indeed, so make it a good one as a Time force officer and let history make its own judgements."

Jen nodded to his advisement. Marcus and Old Jen turned strolling far from young Jen as she watched them leave but they stopped and turned to say their goodbyes to young Jen.

"I won't say goodbye Jen since a normal farewell would probably appear oddly self-serving to us both, so allow me to simply say." she said raising her hand making a three finger salute as Marcus did and wished her. "May the power protect you on your journey, and all the best of luck to you." Young jen raised her hand waving goodbye to her old counterpart as she turned and walked off whilst Marcus stood looking at her, she looked to him and then said.

"Thank you Marcus, for all that you've done."

Marcus smiled and then spoke. "You're welcome Officer Jennifer Scotts, I'm sure we'll meet again soon enough. Good luck to you." Jen nodded in acknowledging him before Marcus then went off to catch up with Old Jen. Once they were together, Marcus spoke into his communicator and in a flash of light they disappeared from the hanger, leaving the young surprised Jen Scotts to smile as she now feels assure that the future looks so bright. After talking with Marcus and her older counterpart, she went back to her office without telling a soul about what happened, promising herself to keep it secret from this time on so that she'll still have a chance to see what time can bring in the future. She sat at her desk filling out some paperwork on her computer when officer D'arcy appeared at the door and knocked on it.

"Come in." said Jen, looking up at the door. When Neila D'arcy entered the room Jen was astonished to see her here in her office that she was almost lost for words as Neila closed the door behind her and sat down.

"I probably should explain to you of my being here, which is about the events in the past." Neila said to Jen. They then spent a while of the day talking together about how Neila met Saren and how she was starting to grow some feelings for him since he was quite a handsome man, and Jen assured her that they'll be seeing each other within years to come as she said to her that the future will have many surprises in store.

_**Back in the year**_** 3027 **

Another assembly was called for in the Council chambers, commending Jamus temple as a hero of Isorm for his acts of heroism and valour. As the High Council member stepped forward he spoke, making a speech calling Jamus Aladainos Temple for his inspiration of valour and supreme dedication to his comrades, his crew is in keeping with the highest traditions of service to Isorm and to the Republic. Jamus stood proudly as he was reflected for his skill and his strength as one elegable for a privilege of becoming a captain of his own ship. "So as an Iso high council member of all Isorm it is my honour to award you with this commendation, making you in privilege to take up the rank of captain. By starfigher rule 22893, as middle rank officer you are hereby directed to Major Emis of the I.A.S. Star-Robin, for duty as his relief." said the high councillor shaking Jamus' hand in congratulations for earning his stripe.

Jamus turned to come face to face with Major Emis who stood at attention for the assembly and to be relieved of his duty. "As Captain of the Isorm military corp, I relieve you Major Emis." said Jamus, saluting his commanding officer.

Major Emis drew a grin, returning his salute to Jamus as he spoke. "I am relieved Captain Temple."

"Thank you Sir."

"Congratulations Jamus temple, your parents will be proud of you." Major Emis said, shaking hands with Jamus as a wave of applause for him. All were in cheer for his commendation, it was a brilliant day for Jamus Temple as the Power rangers of Time Force and some of his friends were present to witness his commendation ceremony.

**1 year later**

The year brought out the best of events, Randall and Corrie were married in a ceremony with Neila as the maid of honour and with Saren as the best man, and after that wedding Nadira and Lucas became loving parents of twin babies; a boy and a girl of whom they named Anakin and Jillian, with Dash being named the godfather of the twins.

Marcus walked into his new office within the Headquarters of Isorm military corperation, and then he sat down at his chair so that he can get on with some paperwork he has been given to sign, giving consent for security authorization in guarding the new construction site for a new city whilst protecting the regional forest areas which started growing in the outer regions on the north end of Isorm.

A while of getting most of the paperwork done, Marcus was already into typing on his computer when he received a call from the Isorm Infirmary. On hearing that his wife has gone into labour he dashed out of his office and went to the infirmary, where he and Sylvia became proud parents of their first baby girl whom they named Danielle Jamie Aragon.

They raised their baby in a peaceful area outside the city where they lived a peaceful life together with out any threat from the Borg, although Marcus had his duties as a newly promoted general of his own squadron in the Starfighter brigades. It was a proud time for Marcus and Sylvia as they started a new life together on Isorm whilst their power ranger friends Wesley and Jen became parents of their second born son whom they named Nicolas collins back on planet Earth in the year 3028 as the planets of the republic were now re-establishing trade transitions and peaceful transitions so they can be a strong Inter-galactic Republic for any such faction that may do any harm to the foundings of thier new federation.

But as his friends were settling down on thier respectful homes, Captain Jamus Temple was working on active duty as commander of his ship; the Star-Robin. Although he was glad the borg threat was now just a distant memory, his memories of ARIA and the Borg still plague him in his sleep. but with his new crew including Circuit and Rowan, and other new crew members from the SilverHawk he hoped to someday put an end to this Borg threat once and for all as he travels through space and different dimensions to explore new worlds and see different places like no other.

But that's another story yet to be told on another time.

**That's my whole story finally finished so please let me know what you think of the whole story and be on the look out for a sequel that might come up and surprise you all. So please read and give me some reviews if you please and hope you all like my work. May Trinity be with you and the powers protect you always. hehehehe, peace out.**


End file.
